El Departamento 1506
by ElsaFH
Summary: Al verse al borde de la banca rota, Ichigo decide alquilar los cuartos sobrantes en su departamento. ¿Qué le espera ahora que cinco de las personas más extrañas que ha conocido viven con él? GrimmIchi. AU. Contenido explícito.
1. Chapter 1

**La falta de dinero puede llevarte a hacer estupideces.**

Pasándose una mano por el desordenado y vibrante cabello naranja, un joven de unos veinte años de edad dejó salir un suspiro que llamó la atención del empleado del banco de inmediato. Frente a él estaba una de las personas más extrañas que había visto en todos sus años de servicio a la empresa, y créanme, había visto muchísima gente rara. Pero jamás, jamás, un tipo con pelo naranjo. Es decir, ¿qué clase de teñido ridículo era ese? Parecía que tuviera una zanahoria en la cabeza. O peor… una calabaza de Halloween.

— ¿Señor?—inquirió el cajero, alzando las cejas hacia él. El joven sostenía los billetes con fuerza entre sus manos, como si estuviera sopesando la idea de entregarlos o atesorarlos como si fueran su propia alma.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Lo lamento.

El peli naranja deslizó los billetes sobre el mármol del mostrador, junto con su identificación y una boleta, empujándolos debajo de la muesca que se encontraba justo bajo el vidrio a prueba de balas tras el que se encontraba el cajero. Con una mirada atenta, el hombre sentado tras el mostrador revisó su identificación y cotejó los documentos con la boleta que sostenía en la otra mano.

Luego de introducir algunos comandos en el teclado de su computador, el cajero hizo la transferencia y le entregó al joven —Ichigo Kurosaki— de vuelta su tarjeta de identificación y la boleta ya timbrada con el pago.

Con dedos largos y ágiles, el peli naranja retiró los documentos del frío mármol y dejó el mostrador, caminando hacia la salida del banco.

Con veintidós años y en segundo año de medicina, Ichigo estaba viendo su dinero volar lejos de él como si fueran murciélagos huyendo del infierno. Claro está, tenía un trabajo para poder solventarse y la ayuda mensual de su padre que vivía en Japón. Sin embargo, nada de eso era suficiente. Es decir, la colegiatura de ninguna universidad americana era barata, sin mencionar que como todo ser humano tenía que comer, tenía que comprarse libros que costaban un ojo de la cara para apoyar sus clases, fotocopias, materiales (gastaba más cuadernos que un escritor de best-sellers), ropa, y… bueno, no es que lo hiciera todos los fines de semana, pero tampoco podía pasarse la vida metido de cabeza en un libro, ¿no es así?

Suspirando, Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús. Había pensado seriamente en caminar, porque, seamos sinceros, cuando se tiene poco dinero y una cuenta bancaria tan vacía que ni las polillas querrían anidar en ella, nadie quiere gastar dinero de manera innecesaria. Pero viendo el estado de sus pies luego de esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos en fila para poder pagar la maldita factura del internet, de un día de clases francamente agotador y de salir a trotar durante la mañana… pues la falta de dinero podía ir a joderse a donde mejor le pareciera.

El viaje en autobús tomó menos de quince de minutos, y luego de alzarse del asiento, bajó en el paradero a unos metros de su departamento. Caminó a través del estacionamiento que yacía delante del complejo departamental, atravesando la extensión de cemento delimitada aquí y allá con líneas blancas con una separación entre ellas de la talla de un auto estándar. Subió las escaleras a un costado del edificio de dos en dos, afirmándose de la baranda solamente por precaución.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. No vivía muy lejos del campus de la universidad, lo que le ahorraba un montón de dinero en transporte, y aunque su hogar era cómodo y confortable, se notaba que la falta de dinero estaba comenzando a pasarle la cuenta al lugar.

La puerta de madera pintada de blanco estaba desvencijada, con la pintura desconchándose alrededor de la desgastada manija de bronce con manchas oscuras debido al tiempo. No es que él fuera descuidado con sus cosas, pero el departamento ya era viejo cuando su padre lo compró (haciendo un gran cráter en la cuenta bancaria familiar) para él, y nunca había tenido dinero suficiente como para cambiarla. El letrero negro con números en latón oscurecido por los años rezaba «1506», y parecía que necesitaba una limpieza urgente.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, siendo recibido por la oscuridad de su hogar. Olía a comida recién hecha porque antes de irse al banco había cocinado algo rápido, perdiendo el apetito justo después de recordar que tenía que irse a pagar la cuenta del jodido internet. De no haberlo necesitado para hacer sus deberes y comunicarse con el idiota de su padre y sus dos hermanas menores, seguramente habría quitado la maldita cosa antes de siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Gastos innecesarios y falta de dinero, ya hemos hablado de esto.

Dejando salir un suspiro cansado, el joven encendió la luz al costado de la puerta, acomodando las llaves sobre el bol rojo que yacía sobre la mesita que descansaba al rincón, justo al lado del paragüero.

La suave iluminación de las ampolletas de ahorro de energía reveló un acogedor y amplio apartamento, completamente fuera de lugar con el estado financiero de su dueño. Se había traído todas sus cosas desde Japón, lo que no hizo demasiado para llenar el vacío lugar con algo realmente suyo.

Las cocina había sido un regalo de su primo Shiro Shiba, que hacía buen dinero trabajando en un taller de autos no muy lejos de la ciudad donde Ichigo se había establecido en los últimos dos años. «No puedes sobrevivir a base de sopas instantáneas y pizza, _aibou_ », había dicho, negando con la cabeza, mientras le entregaba un fajo de dólares que excusó con el cumpleaños número veintidós de Ichigo que se había perdido debido al trabajo.

El resto de los muebles del lugar había venido con la compra del departamento. Estaban viejos, crujían y se quejaban, pero era mejor que no tener nada. Además, los cuatro cuartos sobrantes tenían camas extra y colchones en buen estado. Lo único realmente necesario eran más mantas. De hecho, si lo miraba desde una perspectiva lógica, su apartamento estaba _hecho_ para que por lo menos cinco o seis personas vivieran en él. Quizás debería haber tomado esa decisión antes.

Con una exhalación que demostraba lo completamente destruido que estaba, Ichigo se dejó caer sobre el sofá de color verde que tuvo que haber sido realmente bonito en sus mejores años, pero que ahora, a pesar de lo cómodo que era, parecía haber pasado por las garras de un gato furioso. Se estiró hacia delante, asiendo su portátil (lo único realmente caro que tenía junto con su celular) y cruzando los tobillos sobre la mesita de centro.

Creó el anuncio del arriendo de los cuartos con rapidez y eficacia. Simple y que diera exactamente las instrucciones y normas que iba a poner como propietario. Agregó su número telefónico y sus demás datos de contactos antes de cliquear sobre el ícono de impresión en una de las esquinas del documento.

Mañana mismo lo pegaría al tablero de anuncios de la universidad antes de irse a clases.

Recalentó la comida que había dejado lista antes de partir hacia el banco y comió lentamente, viendo una película del cable a través de la desvencijada y pasada de moda televisión de veintiún pulgadas que iluminaba el salón oscuro con una luz azulada que cambiaba de ángulos y colores.

Se duchó luego de terminar de comer y se acostó después de cambiarse al pijama y secarse el cabello con una toalla que tiró a la ropa sucia después de terminar de usarla. Se quedó dormido apenas tocó las almohadas.

Después de dos días de esperar impaciente a que alguien (quien fuera) hubiese visto el anuncio que había colgado en el tablero de la universidad, Ichigo se encontró a sí mismo más desesperado de lo que quería admitir. Estaba tan estresado que incluso tuvo problemas para tragar su comida durante el almuerzo con sus amigos de la universidad. Simplemente removía los alimentos de allá para acá, fingiendo comérselos para que Shinji, el gritón asignado de su grupo, no le hiciera honor a su mote gritándole que estaba demasiado delgado y que necesitaba comer.

Mientras tanto, Kensei, el serio de la mesa, lo miraba atentamente mientras revolvía su comida sin probar más que un bocado de vez en vez. Con las cejas fruncidas hacia Ichigo, abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Shinji.

—Ichi—comenzó el rubio, acomodándose el sedoso cabello rubio cortado en melena del largo de su cara sobre el hombro. Le clavó a Ichigo unos ojos color caramelo francamente temibles—, esto sinceramente está poniéndome de los nervios. ¿Puedes terminarte esa comida de una vez por todas?

Ojos chocolate se alzaron del plato y se clavaron en los del rubio, mientras el peli naranja dejaba salir un suspiro de cansancio.

—No tengo hambre—se quejó en voz baja, echándose hacia atrás contra la silla y poco menos que derritiéndose sobre el plástico.

— ¿Qué pasa?—inquirió Shuuhei, alzando las cejas hacia él. Su cabello oscuro, sus ojos negros y el tatuaje de un sesenta y nueve en el lado izquierdo de su cara lo hacían parecer un sicópata, pero con el tiempo, Ichigo había aprendido que el serio carácter de su amigo ocultaba un humor muy peculiar—. ¿Tiene que ver con tu actual estado de banca rota?

El joven solamente contestó con un gruñido gutural que reverberó en su garganta, a lo que todos los ocupantes de la mesa compusieron solemnes expresiones, como si estuvieran asistiendo al funeral de su amigo. Ichigo podía decir muchas cosas de sus amigos, pero nunca iba a poder quejarse de la falta de apoyo. En ese caso, podía quejarse del _excesivo_ apoyo que recibía de ellos.

—Apesta—murmuró Ichigo, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato sin ánimos de seguir mañoseando una comida que realmente no iba a consumir. Sin mencionar que los alimentos estaban fríos, y la ya insípida comida de la cafetería universitaria no parecía más apetitosa con el cambio de temperatura—. Puse el letrero del arriendo hace dos días y nadie ha llamado aún.

—Vamos, Ichi—dejó salir Shinji con impaciencia—. No dejes que eso te desaliente. Siempre hay gente que necesita…

El sonido de un celular sonando insistentemente cortó a Hirako a mitad de la frase. El zumbido provenía del bolsillo trasero del peli naranja, que, con una mueca de disgusto, se echó hacia delante y extrajo el aparato de su lugar de descanso, solamente para sentirse más molesto todavía cuando un número desconocido se dejó ver en el identificador de llamadas.

—Diga—contestó hacia la bocina cuando se la puso contra el oído.

— _Ahm… ¿hola? Sí… ¿tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo?_ —inquirió una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. Sonaba dulce, alta y clara, y por una vez en dos días, el alivio bañó el cuerpo de Ichigo. Si tenía suerte, esta podía ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando para salir de su lamentable estado financiero actual.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?—respondió, haciéndoles un ademán a sus amigos para que se mantuvieran en silencio mientras hablaba con la persona por teléfono.

— _Mi nombre es Nelliel. Acabo de ver tu aviso acerca de que estás buscando inquilinos_.

Su cara debió mostrar una felicidad impresionante, porque de pronto, todos sus amigos en la mesa estaban intentando contener la risa.

—Sí, eso es correcto—dejó salir. Su estómago se apretó con el sólo hecho de pensar en que por fin tendría algo de dinero extra para las cosas que necesitaba, incluso si eso significaba intercambiar su comodidad y espacio personal por ello—. ¿Eres solamente tú?

— _Esto… no. Somos cinco._

Ichigo se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Iba a llenar todos los cuartos con una sola llamada? ¿Qué era eso, su día de suerte? ¿Algún dios en las alturas había decidido apiadarse de su pobre alma pecadora y concederle algo de buenaventura por una vez en su vida?

— _¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?_ —la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonó ansiosa y ligeramente preocupada.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó, conteniendo las toses y secándose la lagrimita que le había salido del ojo derecho—. El número fue un poco sorprendente, eso es todo.

— _Es… ¿es demasiada gente? Porque si es así lamento haberte…_

— ¡No!—dijo él, demasiado rápido. No podía dejar que una oportunidad así se le fuera de las manos, mucho menos por la cantidad de personas. De hecho no había problema alguno con tanta gente en su casa. Después de todo, tenía una habitación con un camarote disponible—. Es… está perfecto. Dime, ¿cuándo quieren pasar a ver el departamento?

— _Hoy mismo. Estamos un poquito apurados por encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos_.

—Entonces, ¿los veo hoy después de las seis?

— _¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias, Ichigo!_

Después de eso, el día pasó desagradablemente lento, los minutos moviéndose como moles hacia delante. El joven se encontró a sí mismo malhumorado durante el resto de sus horas de clase, gruñendo como un erizo de tierra enojado cada vez que alguien le hablaba. Ello, por supuesto, desencadenó en un golpe directamente a su coronilla por parte de Kensei, y un codazo bastante doloroso a sus costillas de parte de Shinji, cuyo humor parecía ser luminoso todo el tiempo, pero que nadie realmente se había atrevido a arruinar jamás. Había rumores de que su enojo podía hacer que el de Ichigo o Kensei fueran simples rabietas de niños.

Cuando terminaron sus clases, Ichigo se fue directamente a su apartamento, caminando tan rápido como podía sin llegar a correr. No quería recibir a sus inquilinos bañado en sudor y luciendo como si hubiese llegado recién de una guerra. Se tomaría algo de tiempo para arreglar el lugar y darse una corta ducha, para al menos estar presentable y que su hogar pareciera… bueno, un _hogar_. No es que él fuera desordenado, pero tras los dos días frustrantes, no se había molestado mucho en limpiar.

A las seis en punto, y cuando Ichigo todavía estaba secándose el pelo con una toalla, tres certeros golpes en su puerta lo hicieron dar un bote en su lugar tras el lavaplatos, donde estaba llenando la cafetera con agua para hacer algo de café e invitárselos a sus nuevos arrendatarios.

Se apresuró a atender la puerta, deteniéndose unos segundos cuando escuchó voces llegándole a través de la madera. Se oían como gritos y risas, dando la impresión de que el grupo que esperaba tras la madera se conocía desde hace tiempo.

Sin tomarse el tiempo necesario para mirar a través del ojo de buey, Ichigo quitó la cadena de la puerta y tiró de la manija. Frente a su departamento, un grupo de cinco de las personas más extrañas que el joven había visto en su vida estaban paradas con caras de inocencia, como si no hubiesen estado gritándose obscenidades solamente unos segundos atrás.

Para empezar, todos ellos parecían de la edad de Ichigo, excepto el alto tipo de pelo negro que estaba parado detrás de los demás, presumiblemente por su gran estatura. Debía medir por lo menos dos metros y quince centímetros, encorvándose ligeramente y con su único ojo violeta clavado en Ichigo, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Tenía el cabello negro y liso cortado por la altura de las clavículas, la piel blanca y un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo. Su cuerpo era imposiblemente alargado y delgado, como si nunca hubiese superado la pubertad, con los brazos y las piernas muy largos y los dedos muy delgados.

El que le seguía en altura era un tipo de complexión atlética y piel broncínea. Tenía los hombros anchos y se le notaba musculoso por debajo de la ropa, su torso uniéndose como un triángulo invertido con unas caderas angostas. Su cabello era de un vibrante azul bebé, echado hacia atrás y con unos cuantos mechones cayéndole sobre la frente. Tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes, capaces de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. Lo hicieron al menos con Ichigo, que encontró cierta dificultad en pasar a mirar a la siguiente persona del piño.

El siguiente era un chico delgado y con cierto aire afeminado. Era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que Ichigo, con un cabello rosa chicle cortado a la altura del cuello, y unos ojos de color naranjo (¿en serio?) que lo miraban de manera suspicaz a través de unos anteojos de montura rectangular. Su piel blanca parecía más pálida que el alto tipo del parche, sus miembros delgados y gráciles. Una sonrisa juguetona se extendía por su rostro, mientras parpadeaba hacia el peli naranja como si estuviera escondiendo algún secreto.

A la izquierda de Señor Cabello Rosa, había un chico bajito de cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo. Tenía unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda que hicieron que el joven se pusiera nervioso de inmediato. Lo miraban fijamente, directamente a la cara, y se sentía como si pudiera ver a través de su propia alma. Tuvo que mirar disimuladamente hacia abajo para asegurarse de que traía ropa puesta, porque se sentía ilógicamente expuesto ante él. Si el enorme tipo de atrás y el tipo de cabello color chicle le habían parecido pálidos, este muchacho parecía un fantasma con su perfecta piel de alabastro.

La última era una chica de largo y abundante cabello verde turquesa. Tenía una piel broncínea de un color muy parecido al del té con leche, con unos enormes ojos grises que ocupaban casi la mitad de su cara. De caderas anchas y una cintura fina, la muchacha tenía un característico rasgo que no le habría pasado desapercibido a Ichigo ni aunque lo hubiese intentado: su… _personalidad_ era bastante prominente.

Los ojos marrones del joven casero pasaron de hito en hito a cada una de las caras nuevas que yacían parados de manera estoica frente a su puerta. Abrió la boca para decir algo (¿darles la bienvenida a su humilde hogar, quizás?), pero no alcanzó a decir ni una sola palabra cuando su visión quedó oscurecida por algo que se lanzó muy rápido hacia él. Alguien le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, haciendo que diera un par de pasos atrás en medio de su sorpresa.

— ¡Nelliel!—escuchó que dijeron un coro de voces.

— ¡Ichigo, estoy muy contenta de conocerte!

El muchacho intentó respirar bajo la presión que los brazos de la chica ejercían sobre su pecho, pero eventualmente, encontró que le faltaba el oxígeno.

—Nell, vas a _ahogar_ al pobre tipo, ¿puedes dejarlo ya?

Murmurando por lo bajo, la joven dejó ir a Ichigo, que aprovechó cada segundo de maravilloso oxígeno que entraba a sus pulmones. Jadeó hasta recuperar la respiración, y sobándose el pecho, les hizo una seña para que entraran al departamento.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, el grupo tomó mochilas, maletas y bolsos, y cruzó el umbral de su puerta en completo silencio. Excepto por Nell, que farfullaba emocionada acerca de lo lindo que su casero se veía.

—Esto… bien, hola—los saludó, una vez ellos dejaron sus maletas en el suelo y se giraron a mirarlo. Se sintió de pronto muy consciente de sí mismo (su cabello mojado y su camiseta ligeramente húmeda por el agua que le corría por el cuello)—. Bienvenidos, supongo. Soy…

—Sí, sí, sabemos quién eres, calabacita—lo interrumpió el tipo alto del parche. Movió una mano hacia él, como quitándole importancia a su presentación, antes de admirar el lugar con su único ojo bueno—. Bonito lugar el que tienes aquí, ¿eh?

—Supongo—murmuró el peli naranja, parpadeando algo confuso.

—Eres muy descortés, Nnoitra—bufó el chico de lentes y cabello rosa—. Nuestro anfitrión estaba tratando de presentarse. ¿Es que no tienes modales?

Ichigo dirigió una mirada algo sorprendida hacia el último chico que había hablado. Se veía como el más sensato de todos. Aunque esa idea quedaba ligeramente opacada por el cabello vistoso. No es que él pudiera hablar mucho acerca del tema, teniendo el pelo naranja y todo eso.

—Soy Szyael Aporro Granz—se presentó él, con una sonrisa. Le tendió una delicada mano que Ichigo apretó con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle saber quién mandaba allí—. El señor pirata de por allá es Nnoitra Gilga.

— ¿Pirata?—siseó el aludido, alzando su ceja visible—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Aporro?

—Yo soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwank—se presentó la chica, saludándolo con la mano. Parecía completamente dispuesta a ignorar al alto muchacho que Szyael había llamado Nnoitra—. Hablamos por teléfono.

—Un gusto, Nelliel.

—Llámame Nell—lo corrigió ella con suavidad.

—Nell—rectificó el anfitrión. La chica comenzaba a gustarle. Por lo menos no parecía dispuesta a burlarse de él, como Nnoitra, ni lo miraba como si fuera transparente, como el tipo de ojos verdes, o como si fuera un pedazo de carne sobre un asador, como el sujeto de pelo celeste.

—Estos dos de aquí—continuó ella, apuntando al tipo de pelo celeste primero—, son Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y el otro—apuntó con el pulgar hacia el chico de cabello negro—, es Ulquiorra Cifer.

—Hey—saludó escuetamente Grimmjow

Ulquiorra, por otro lado, le dedicó un asentimiento con la cabeza. Parecía inexpresivo, pero bajo sus ojos se movía in tinte de diversión que desentonaba completamente con su rostro estoico y serio.

Ichigo parpadeó algo confuso. ¿Qué era lo que tenían los americanos con esos nombres tan extraños y difíciles de pronunciar? No es que los japoneses no tuvieran nombres que los americanos sintieran como imposibilidades del lenguaje, pero aún así, el joven se encontró intentando meterse a la fuerza las pronunciaciones dentro del cerebro. A la gran cantidad de nombres de órganos, huesos, procedimientos médicos, instrumentos y enfermedades, tenía que agregarle los nombres de sus inquilinos.

—Bueno, calabacita—comenzó entonces el tipo del parche—. ¿Nuestros cuartos?

Dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula, el joven peli naranja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que salió de ella fue un murmullo inteligible. Cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en él, cejas alzadas y expresiones confundidas rodeándolo.

— ¿Van a quedarse?—inquirió por fin, luego de luchar una batalla campal contra su cerebro en pleno cortocircuito.

No podía tener tanta buena suerte, ¿cierto? Todo aquello era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Es decir, ¿cuántas personas podían decir que habían llenado de una sola vez todos los cuartos alquilados?

—No es como que tengamos muchas opciones—comentó el tipo de cabello azul bebé. Grimmjow.

—Grimm—se quejó Nell, rodando los ojos como si él acabara de decir algo malo—, vas a lograr que Ichi piense que somos malos inquilinos…

El gran problema de todo eso era que no importaba si eran malos inquilinos o no. Ichigo necesitaba el dinero de manera desesperada, y estaba dispuesto a transar su comodidad, su tranquilidad y su paz mental por ello. Después de todo, eran unos cuantos meses. Después de que se reafirmara económicamente, podría decirles que se buscaran otro departamento para vivir.

—Voy a mostrarles sus cuartos—dejó salir Ichigo, encontrando por fin su voz. Les hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran por el pasillo que se veía paralelo a la pared, encendiendo la luz del corredor para que los nuevos habitantes del departamento no se golpearan unos contra otros en el reducido espacio—. Tengo cuatro cuartos disponibles y uno de ellos tiene un camarote. Todas las camas tienen colchones, aunque no tengo ni mantas ni sábanas…

—No hay ningún problema acerca de eso—lo interrumpió la cantarina voz de Nell, tomando un tinte risueño—. Traemos sacos de dormir. El camión de la mudanza llegará dentro de unos días con el resto de nuestras cosas, así que tendremos cobijas, sábanas y todas esas cosas…

 _¿Camión de mudanza?_ , se dijo Ichigo a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño. Supuso que era lógico; después de todo, eran cinco personas y al parecer, todos habían estado viviendo juntos antes de verse en la necesidad de buscarse un nuevo apartamento para alojar. Sin embargo, aquél razonamiento más que lógico no logró calmar la incipiente idea de que _algo_ no iba a salir bien de todo ello.

Parpadeando algo confuso hacia la chica, que sonreía ampliamente con los grandes ojos llenos de una expresión soñadora, Ichigo notó que los otros cuatro jóvenes le dedicaban a la joven una mirada que solamente podía ser descrita como de frustración.

—Bien—dijo, luego de aclararse la garganta disimuladamente—. Mi cuarto está al fondo de este pasillo, la última puerta. Está _absolutamente_ prohibido que entren en él sin permiso, mucho menos cuando yo no estoy, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Nueve ojos lo miraron con suspicacia. Ichigo comprendía exactamente la curiosidad que se veía en ellos, pero no podía explicarles que un día Shinji y Kensei habían entrado en su cuarto mientras él pasaba un momento de "recreación" con una conquista de fin de semana, ¿verdad? No les correspondía saber ese tipo de cosas.

Hizo una nota mental para comenzar a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con pestillo de ahora en adelante.

—El baño es esta puerta que está justo detrás de mí—continuó, apuntando con al pulgar sobre su hombro a la desvencijada madera blanca tras de él—. Se usa muy poco porque vivo solo y tengo mi propio baño en el cuarto, así que disculparán si las condiciones no son las mejores. Me comprometo a tenerlo arreglado en cuanto llegue el primer pago a fin de mes.

Los cinco jóvenes dirigieron sus ojos hacia la puerta desvencijada, pero ninguno hizo ningún comentario acerca del mal estado de la madera.

—Y esas otras cuatro puertas son sus cuartos. La del principio es la del camarote, un poco más grande que las otras, pero las demás tienen casi el mismo tamaño—terminó de explicar Ichigo, con la voz ligeramente ronca—. Los dejaré para que sorteen las habitaciones, discutan los horarios de baño y se instalen. La cocina está conectada directamente al living, así que la verán fácilmente. Tenemos calefacción, agua caliente, televisión por cable, teléfono fijo e internet con wi-fi. Eh… qué se me olvida… ¡sí! La basura pasa los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes, así que asegúrense de desechar todo lo que necesiten en el contenedor correspondiente al departamento. Hay lavandería en el edificio, pero en caso de que alguna máquina esté descompuesta, hay una a unas dos o tres cuadras a pie de aquí.

—Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿eh, Pumpkin?—inquirió entonces Grimmjow, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y extrayendo de ellos un paquete de cigarrillos. Ante la atónita mirada de Ichigo, el joven encendió el cigarro y le dio una profunda calada sin siquiera quitárselo de los labios.

—Yo… ¿puedes apagar el cigarrillo?—tosió el joven, moviendo la mano frente a su cara para alejar el humo con olor a nicotina que Grimmjow le lanzó a la cara. Tenía una sonrisa depredadora que dejaba ver sus caninos afilados, haciéndolo parecer un felino a punto de clavarle las garras—. Si quieres fumar, por lo menos no lo hagas encima _de mi cara_ …

—Sí, voy a fumar fuera—suspiró el peli azul, encogiéndose de hombros luego de un incómodo silencio en el que los otros cuatro se miraron entre sí con expresiones mortificadas. Algo le dijo a Ichigo que Grimmjow había sido la razón por la que los habían echado de su otro departamento—. Me quedo con un cuarto solo para mí, ¿me oyen?

—Sin problemas—dijo Nell de inmediato.

—Claro—concedió Nnoitra, asintiendo con la cabeza, sus palabras mezclándose con las de Nelliel.

—Como quieras—dijo Szyael, a la vez que los otros dos.

—Seguro—concedió al final Ulquiorra.

El hecho de que todos hubiesen hablado a la vez habría sido gracioso de no haber sido por lo aliviados que se veían de no tener que compartir cuarto con Grimmjow.

 _¿En qué me acabo de meter?_ , pensó Ichigo para sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y arrepintiéndose de inmediato de recibir a esos cinco extraños en el corazón de su hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Show de fenómenos.**

Grimmjow nunca había clamado ser el bollito más dulce de la pastelería. De hecho, si era conocido por algo, era por su pésimo genio y por el casi permanente cigarrillo que le colgaba de los labios. Entre la nicotina y la cafeína, no tenía idea de cuál de las dos le era más adictiva, ni cuál de las dos iba a terminar matándolo primero.

Pregúntenle si le importa un cuerno.

Pues no.

Dejó salir una nube de humo nicotínico a la atmósfera fría. _Vaya época para tener que mudarse_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Apoyado contra la baranda que parecía de juguete junto a él, le echó una ojeada al estacionamiento del edificio donde viviría de ahora en adelante. Habría amado poder tener más opciones para escoger dónde alojar, pero el departamento de Kurosaki había surgido como una bendición caída del cielo. Y aunque era demasiado ateo como para admitirlo en voz alta, sabía reconocer un milagro cuando lo veía.

El problema con su actual casero era que parecía ser el típico niñito de mamá que era incapaz de ver una sola cosa fuera de lugar. Sí, su departamento parecía realmente viejo y desvencijado, pidiendo a gritos un arreglo urgente, pero incluso así, se veía el obsesivo orden que Kurosaki mantenía en su hogar. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez podía oler a un hijito de mamá a kilómetros, y con todo lo que Ichigo apestaba, seguramente habría sido capaz de olerlo desde la jodida Europa.

Su cigarrillo se consumió más rápido de lo que habría querido, y suspirando exhausto, el joven lo apagó contra la suela de sus Converse, lanzándolo sin preocuparse por la baranda y viéndolo caer en el pavimento del estacionamiento vacío. Nuevamente, pregúntenle si le interesa que alguien le llame la atención por tirar basura al suelo.

No le interesa.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez tenía esto de que realmente no le interesaba la opinión de nadie. Sus padres siempre lo habían dejado crecer bajo sus propias reglas, sin importarles mucho lo que hacía o no. Tampoco es que fueran negligentes, era solamente que lo hicieron una persona independiente.

Con los años, su independencia pasó a ser falta de interés. Y con un poco más de tiempo, simplemente pasó a ser hastío. Se aburría con una facilidad francamente vergonzosa de todo. Tener un CI de 150 puntos no hace la vida más fácil… o al menos, Grimmjow no lo creía.

Se giró a ver la desvencijada puerta del departamento en el que viviría ahora. La pintura se descascaraba alrededor de la antigua manija y los números de latón que rezaban «1506» estaban viejos, oxidados y necesitaban una limpieza urgente. Grimmjow se preguntó a sí mismo cuánto tiempo habría pasado ese chico con una mala situación económica antes de tomar la decisión más lógica. Es decir, el tipo tenía _cuatro habitaciones_ sobrantes. ¿No era algo obvio que la forma más fácil de quitarse ese problema de encima era arrendar los cuartos?

Decidió que cuestionar las razones de su nuevo casero no le correspondían. De hecho, no le correspondía cuestionar a nadie más que a sí mismo, así que simplemente frunció el ceño y estiró la mano hacia la manija, empujándola e ingresando de nuevo al departamento 1506.

Dentro, el ambiente se había caldeado considerablemente. Podía oír el crujir de los cierres y el roce violento de la ropa al ser tirada fuera de su lugar de descanso, presumiblemente por Nnoitra, que tenía tanta paciencia como amabilidad. Sus amigos se organizaban con el horario del baño a voz en grito, y el casero, el muchacho al que Grimmjow había apodado Pumpkin con solo verlo, estaba conteniendo la risa de camino a la cocina.

Grimmjow lo siguió con la mirada, realmente curioso. Por un lado, parecía ser un niñito de mamá. Por otro, había una razón muy personal para que les prohibiera ingresar a su cuarto. ¿Qué tenía en su habitación, instrumentos de tortura?

Ya que iba a estar viviendo allí por un buen tiempo, Grimmjow decidió que bien podía intentar saber todo lo posible acerca de su nuevo compañero de piso. Tomando en cuenta que ya sabía _más_ de lo que quería de los demás…

—Hey, Pumpkin—lo saludó, entrando a la cocina detrás de él. Como todo en el departamento, los muebles lucían viejos y desgastados, pero relucientes. Un ligero aroma a limón flotaba en el aire, como si el muchacho hubiese hecho la limpieza recientemente. El piso de baldosas azules oscuro brillaba de limpio, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la farola que ingresaba por la ventana con cortinas al fondo de la estancia y las luces de ahorro de energía que brillaban con delicadeza desde el techo.

—Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?—gruñó el peli naranja hacia él, tomando el jarro de la cafetera y vaciando el agua que contenía al compartimiento correspondiente. Dejó el jarro de vidrio en su sitio y le dio a un interruptor que se iluminó de rojo. De inmediato, el fuerte y profundo olor a café comenzó a llenar el reducido espacio, levantándose unas volutas de vapor desde la tapa superior del artefacto.

— ¿Cuál era?—inquirió Grimmjow, no queriendo realmente ser grosero pero sin que le importara lo suficiente.

—Y tu amigo Nnoitra me interrumpe antes de poder presentarme—bufó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco con una rodada que Grimmjow casi aplaudió. Cuánto hastío era capaz de poner su nuevo casero en una sola expresión. Era básicamente increíble—. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Estuvo a punto de presentarse con el apellido por delante, pero recordó a tiempo que en Estados Unidos se estilaba poner el nombre antes que el apellido. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Cosas de los occidentales.

— ¿Eres asiático?—preguntó el otro, dedicándole al chico una curiosa mirada en sus ojos azules. Grimmjow notó entonces que los ojos del muchacho eran marrones y profundos, ligeras motas color canela y dorado rodeando la pupila. Bajo las luces en el techo, casi parecían completamente dorados. Siempre había sentido envidia por los ojos castaños. Cambiaban con la luz, el clima o el humor. ¿Los ojos azules? Simples genes degenerativos, como ser pelirrojo.

—De Japón—coincidió Ichigo, abriendo las puertas de una de las encimeras de un tirón. Se empinó sobre sus pies, estirando unos gráciles brazos por sobre su cabeza, y extrajo seis tazones de las repisas. Los equilibró en sus manos, cuidando de no dejar resbalar ninguno, y los dejó sobre la encimera de mármol de imitación que relucía de limpia—. Tú eres Gr… ¿Grimmjow?

—Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, eso es.

—Sin ofender pero, ¿cómo pronuncias siquiera tu nombre sin morderte la lengua? ¿Es alemán, ruso…?

—Ninguno de los dos—informó Grimmjow, apoyando la espalda contra una encimera y viéndolo rebuscar en un cajón. Con la espalda vuelta hacia él, el joven peli azul pudo observar perfectamente la forma en la que la camiseta le caía por los hombros, la tela quedando suelta alrededor de su cintura, justo en la curva que unía su espalda con sus glúteos—. Es francés.

Ichigo se giró a mirarlo con las cejas alzadas. Observándolo más de cerca, fue capaz de notar las pecas que le espolvoreaban la nariz y los ángulos superiores de los pómulos. Tenía unos labios rosados llenos, con forma de arco, y unos grandes ojos almendrados.

Si Grimmjow hubiese tenido que describir al chico japonés, seguramente habría sido de una sola forma: Ichigo Kurosaki quitaba el aliento.

— ¿Francés?—repitió Ichigo, ligeramente incrédulo. Alzó una ceja hacia el peli azul, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones hacia él—. No suena _francés_.

—Oye—se excusó Grimmjow, alzando las manos en el aire y mostrándole las palmas—, habla con mis padres. Según ellos, es francés.

—Pero tú no hablas francés.

No era una pregunta. Por alguna razón, aquello casi hizo que Grimmjow soltara una risita. Kurosaki parecía tan _decepcionado_ que era imposible no reírse de él.

—Ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Lo hablan tus padres?

— ¿Bromeas? Mis padres solamente hablan en idioma médico.

Aquel comentario pareció encender el interés de Ichigo, que se giró a mirarlo con los ojos entornados. Un fuego de curiosidad se había encendido en sus pupilas, dándoles un suave matiz oscuro mientras la pupila se dilataba sobre el iris.

— ¿Tus padres son médicos?—inquirió, lentamente, saboreando las palabras en su boca. Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, provocándole a Grimmjow una subida de calor que no esperaba.

—Eh—comenzó el joven, frunciendo el ceño cuando su cerebro se negó en redondo a funcionar como la gente. Sí, se podía decir que el peli naranja acababa de freír la sinapsis entre sus neuronas. Pero no es que nadie pudiera culparlo, ¿verdad?—… sí. Sí, son neurocirujanos. Ambos.

—Eso—dijo Ichigo, apuntándolo con el dedo índice— es lo más radical que he oído en mucho tiempo.

Parpadeando sorprendido hacia el joven, Grimmjow lo observó terminar de sacar el azúcar y la crema de sus respectivos lugares. Se llevó las tazas hacia el living y las repartió sobre la mesa de centro, dejando a cada lado una cuchara y debajo de cada tazón un portavasos de goma. Tarareaba alguna canción que el peli azul no había oído nunca, haciéndose con sillas y más mobiliario para que sus nuevos huéspedes se sentaran cómodamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ichigo se metió por el pasillo y anunció que tenía café listo para todos. Como buenos universitarios que eran, la sola mención de una dosis pura de cafeína hizo que todo el mundo dejara el orden de sus habitaciones en un santiamén, siguiendo a su nariz directamente hacia la sala.

Sonriendo, Ichigo sirvió el café a sus invitados, llenando su taza al último y dejándose caer en el sofá, justo entre Grimmjow y Nelliel. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, entornando los ojos en su tazón, y esperó pacientemente a que alguno de ellos hablara.

Si el chico japonés estaba incómodo, de hecho Grimmjow era incapaz de verlo en su rostro. Quizás se debía que estaba en su propia casa, bebiendo su propio café de su propia taza, o quizás simplemente se debía a que era lo suficientemente bueno controlando sus expresiones como para que alguien que apenas lo venía conociendo se diera cuenta de algo. Inició la conversación con soltura, preguntándole a cada uno qué era lo que estudiaba y pareciendo sumamente interesado en cada una de las respuestas.

Grimmjow se encontró observándolo por el rabillo del ojo más de la cuenta. Tenía esa manía de arrugar la nariz cuando se reía, de entornar los ojos cada vez que algo captaba su interés. Mantenía un perfil relativamente bajo y siempre dejaba que los demás se explayaran sin vergüenza alguna sobre sus propias vidas, sondeando con las preguntas correctas y las expresiones precisas en el momento indicado. Era simplemente un maestro en distraer la atención de sí mismo.

El interrogatorio camuflado de Ichigo pasó desde Ulquiorra, quien habló más en ese rato de lo que lo habían escuchado hablar en años, hacia Grimmjow, que parpadeó confuso hacia Ichigo. Sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraban directamente a la cara, su vista trabada con la de él, una sonrisa tironeándole de las esquinas de la boca.

— ¿Y tú, Grimmjow?—terminó por decir. Su voz sonaba algo ronca de tanto sondear a sus nuevos inquilinos, que al parecer solamente ahora se daban cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y se miraban unos a otros completamente anonadados—. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

El joven peli azul se aclaró la garganta, dejando la taza de café vacía sobre la mesita de centro. La atención excesiva que estaba recibiendo, al ser el último en pasar por la silla de interrogatorio, comenzaba a ahogarlo de manera desagradable. Por alguna razón, no quería ser juzgado por Ichigo, que parecía reservarse cualquier opinión.

—Arquitectura—contestó, tragando la espesa saliva que se le había reunido sobre la lengua. Los ojos marrones de Pumpkin seguían fijos en los suyos, como si pudieran ver a través de su cara.

— ¿En qué año estás?

—Tercero.

—Vaya—se sorprendió Ichigo, desviando por fin los ojos y dejando que Grimmjow respirara por fin. Se inclinó hacia delante y dejó su propio tazón al lado del de Grimmjow, empujándolo con el dedo índice para alejarlo lo más posible del borde—. Creí que estudiabas medicina, igual que yo. Como tus padres son neuro…

—Espera, espera—lo detuvo Nnoitra, alzando una mano de largos dedos como si pudiera detener la conversación de manera física. Su único ojo violeta se clavó en Ichigo, entrecerrándose para observarlo con más detalle—. ¿Estás diciéndome que estudias medicina, Pumpkin?

—Pues sí—el peli naranja inclinó la cabeza, tal como lo haría un pajarillo curioso—. Segundo año.

—O sea que eres un genio certificado—comentó Szyael, alzando sus delicadas cejas hacia el dueño de casa. Todos los ojos estaban por fin en Ichigo, dejando a Grimmjow tranquilo por unos momentos. Sin embargo, ante la atención de todos quienes lo rodeaban, el muchacho parecía tan relajado como cuando estaba extrayendo cada trozo de información posible de los demás—. Estudiante de medicina… ¿quién lo diría?

—No es la gran cosa—Ichigo se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. Se echó hacia atrás en su lugar, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo y dedicándole a todos los presentes una luminosa sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del peli azul se saltara un latido—. Mi papá tiene una clínica familiar, así que ya sabía un par de cosas desde antes.

—Eso es trampa—se quejó Nnoitra—. ¿Te imaginas mis padres hubiesen tenido un laboratorio geológico? Trampa de la más pura, ya te digo Pumpkin.

—Nnoitra, tengo un _nombre_.

—Puedes llamarme Pirata si se te antoja, pero Pumpkin te queda muy bien como para no usarlo—Nnoitra le dedicó a Ichigo un guiño de su ojo, sonriendo de esa forma en la que parecía que su cara completa era engullida por su boca.

—Es un caso perdido—dijo el peli rosado, sonriendo casi con malicia. Miró a Nnoi a través de sus lentes, como si fuera un espécimen muy interesante. Lo cierto era que siendo Szyael un biólogo, cualquier cosa que estuviera viva era un espécimen—. No hay forma de hacer que entienda, Ichigo. Una vez que se le ha metido algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay quien se lo saque de la cabeza.

—Deberías haber sido sicólogo, Aporro—gruñó el más alto de todos—. Es como que puedes analizar a las personas con facilidad… esa mierda asusta a cualquiera.

—Además—dijo de pronto Nell, que había estado callada por unos buenos minutos—, si hablamos de trampas, el más tramposo en ese caso sería nuestro Ulqui, ¿a que sí?

Ulquiorra, sentado en una silla con la espalda muy tiesa, frunció el ceño hacia Nell. Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se clavaron en ella, destrozándola con al vista. Sus labios delgados se apretaron en una fina línea cargada de resentimiento que solamente sirvió para que los demás soltaran una carcajada.

—Nelliel—siseó Ulquiorra—, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta ese apodo?

—Ya, como sea—dijo ella, rodando los ojos y dedicándole al joven de cabello azabache un ademán despreocupado con la muñeca—. La cosa es que Ulquiorra estudia para ser químico farmacéutico y su familia posee uno de los laboratorios más grandes de Estados Unidos.

—Eso sí que es trampa—murmuró Ichigo, dedicándole al callado Ulquiorra una mirada sorprendida. Todos los demás lo sabían, claro está, aunque les había costado un buen par de años averiguarlo. Grimmjow le dedicó una sonrisita al peli naranja cuando sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los suyos, regodeándose en el rubor que se le subió a las mejillas—. Ni siquiera sé si es legal…

—Claro que lo es—refunfuñó Nnoitra, cruzándose de brazos. Resultaba raro verlo hacer una cosa como esa, incluso después de tantos años, porque la apariencia de mantis religiosa se acentuaba cuando usaba ese gesto—. Y si me lo preguntas, es una mierda.

Grimmjow dejó salir una risita, porque una vez más, Nnoitra Gilga daba justo en el clavo. Tenían esa conexión extraña en la que siempre adivinaban lo que el otro estaba pensando. Y era gracioso porque siempre andaban imaginándose las porquerías más estúpidas.

Después de un rato de conversación cómoda, Ichigo anunció que se iba a la cama. Les deseó a todos buenas noches, recordándoles que el día viernes pasaba la basura, y luego de dejar los tazones en la cocina, se retiró a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, el pequeño letrero de un quince balanceándose de manera casi contundente.

La clase de anatomía era una mierda. Así tal cual. Mientras Ichigo luchaba por aprenderse hasta el más mínimo nombre de todos y cada uno de los huesos que componían el esqueleto humano, su cerebro parecía haber tomado las maletas y haberse largado de viaje de placer al Triángulo de las Bermudas. Así es. Sus neuronas estaban demasiado lejos unas de otras como para hacer sinapsis, rebotando contra su cráneo como si fuera un castillo hinchable.

Cuando el profesor se aclaró la garganta por última vez y los dejó ir, el peli naranja casi se lanzó como una saeta fuera del aula. Respiró profundamente el aire fresco, inflando el pecho lo más posible. Había tenido una maravillosa noche de sueño sin todas las preocupaciones financieras, e incluso cuando su grupo de inquilinos hacía más ruido que una maraca dentro de una lavadora, durmió como un bebé toda la noche.

Pero no había forma de que soportara la clase de anatomía, por mucho que se sintiera descansado y fresco como una lechuga.

Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, Ichigo se colgó el bolso al hombro y se metió la mano libre al bolsillo de los vaqueros. La hora de almuerzo comenzaba dentro de cinco minutos, y si no estaba sentado en su mesa asignada, Shinji seguramente iba a masticarlo vivo.

Unos minutos más tarde, el joven tenía la bandeja con su comida en las manos y miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. No alcanzaba a ver ni a Shuuhei, ni a Shinji ni a Kensei. ¿Había llegado demasiado temprano?

Se giró a mirar hacia el reloj que colgaba sobre las puertas de vidrio de la cafetería, constatando que de hecho estaba justo en la hora. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Entonces, ¿dónde estaban sus amigos?

— ¡Eh, Pumpkin!

Suspirando por lo bajo, Ichigo se giró hacia el origen de la voz. Habría reconocido a Nnoitra Gilga en cualquier parte, porque incluso su voz sonaba alta. Es decir, el tipo parecía incapaz de susurrar. En cuanto se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, el único ojo de Nnoitra se clavó en él, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja extendiéndose por su cara y mostrando sus parejos dientes.

—Pirata, ya te veo veinticuatro siete. ¿Puedes por favor ignorarme en la universidad?—refunfuñó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño hacia su inquilino. Al lado de Nnoitra, Grimmjow soltó una risita baja y burlona.

— ¿Ignorarte? ¿Tan rápido desechas lo nuestro, Lil' Pumpkin?

—Deja al pobre tipo en paz, Nnoi—bufó el peli azul, rodando los ojos hacia su amigo. Ichigo intentó no mirarlo más de la cuenta, pero, _demonios_ , eso era una tarea complicada. Desde la camiseta blanca con cuello en V que le caía por los hombros como si la hubiesen hecho a su medida, insinuando apenas los músculos marcados de su abdomen y su torso, pasando por esos vaqueros negros ajustados alrededor de esas piernas que parecían infinitas y torneadas como pilares, hasta las botas de motoquero desabrochadas, con el ruedo de los pantalones metido dentro de la caña. Todo parecía haber sido escogido cuidadosamente para atraer todos los ojos a su alrededor—. ¿Es que tienes que mortificar a todo el mundo?

—Es mi negocio, Kitty—Nnoitra se encogió de hombros, balanceando peligrosamente la bandeja con su comida.

—Miren, no…

— ¡Ichi!

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que sus amigos y sus inquilinos, juntos en el mismo lugar, respirando el mismo aire, serían una pésima combinación. Simples elementos químicos que provocan caos. Pero ya no podía hacer nada para deshacerse de ninguno, así que cuando Shinji, Kensei y Shuuhei se materializaron junto a él, cada uno con su bandeja repleta de comida, el ambiente se llenó de una incómoda electricidad.

Los ojos color caramelo de Hirako se clavaron en Grimmjow primero, y luego en Nnoitra. Los examinó lentamente, a fondo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Ichigo sabía lo desagradable que era ser objeto de ese escrutinio: durante su primer día en la universidad, después de haber llegado desde Japón, se cruzó con Shinji en los pasillos de camino al aula magna de la universidad para recibir la charla introductoria. Resultó que Hirako estaba gritándole a alguien que había tirado sus libros (razón por la cual se había ganado el título de gritón oficial de la mesa), y que estaba a punto de golpearlo.

Cuando Ichigo, Kensei y Shuuhei se interpusieron y evitaron que a Shinji le dieran una paliza, el rubio los miró exactamente como estaba mirando a Grimmjow y a Nnoitra, los analizó a fondo, frunció el ceño y murmuró: «sí, estos son. Me los quedo».

Así que cuando los segundos se arrastraron incómodamente hacia delante, Ichigo le dio un codazo en las costillas a su amigo y le dedicó una significativa mirada de soslayo.

—Ah, mierda—se quejó el peli naranja—. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, estos son mis amigos: Kensei, Shinji y Shuuhei. Ken, Shin, Shuu, estos dos son mis nuevos inquilinos.

Shinji dejó salir un silbido de admiración.

— ¿Vives con _eso_?—inquirió, apuntando hacia Grimmjow con el mentón. Sus ojos se entornaron hacia el peli azul con aprobación, sonriendo apenas—. ¿Y encima te paga? Ichi, no sé qué hiciste en tu vida pasada, pero de seguro _no_ te mereces tanta suerte.

—Ehm… ¿gracias?—murmuró Grimmjow, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a todas partes menos a Shin. No parecía muy cómodo con el intenso escrutinio del rubio. Nadie parecía cómodo con ello, para ser justos.

—Shinji—comenzó Ichigo, suspirando exhausto—. Eres, por lejos, el peor amigo que alguien podría tener.

—Yo también te quiero.

Se sentaron todos juntos en una mesa desocupada casi al principio del comedor. Decir que los siguientes minutos en los que los amigos de Ichigo y sus inquilinos se analizaron los unos a los otros fueron incómodos sería quitarle importancia a todo el asunto. Pero cuando, finalmente, Shinji rodó los ojos y abrió la boca, toda la tensión se fue por la ventana:

—No, lo siento, no puedo concentrarme con este pedazo de ser humano frente a mí. Eso es todo. Blue, acabas de freír mi cerebro.

Una carcajada estalló en la mesa, haciendo que un montón de cabezas se giraran hacia ellos. Mientras Nnoitra se reía con toda su fuerza, en voz tan alta que su voz realmente hacía eco en las paredes, Ichigo apoyó la frente en la mesa, entre mortificado y muerto de risa. Su abiertamente homosexual amigo Shinji siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios directos cuando creía que alguien era guapo. Gracioso, porque Shinji tenía un novio. La parte que lo dejaba ser tan coqueto con todo el mundo era que su novio… bueno, su novio vivía en Inglaterra. Sí, el chico ese tenía algo por los británicos.

No es que a Ichigo le molestara el acento tampoco…

—Gracias. Es muy halagador—agradeció Grimmjow, con la voz ronca de tanto reírse en voz alta.

—Oye, no he dicho nada que no sea verdad. ¿Cierto, Ichi?

—A mí no me metas con tus hormonas, Hirako—se excusó Ichigo. Que estuviera completamente de acuerdo con Shinji no significaba que tenía que decirlo en voz alta, ¿verdad?

Shinji rodó los ojos, moviendo la mano hacia el peli naranja con displicencia.

—Ya, claro, _mis_ hormonas…

—Shinji—dijo de pronto Kensei, dedicándole al rubio una significativa mirada bajo un terrible ceño fruncido—. ¿Recuerdas lo que conversamos de pensar antes de hablar?

Ichigo les dedicó una mirada avergonzada. Shuuhei, por otro lado, simplemente negaba con la cabeza. A pesar de que no había estado en el momento exacto en el que Ken y Shin entraron a la habitación de Ichigo sin siquiera tocar la puerta (cosa que el peli naranja les recordaba a menudo) y lo encontraron divirtiéndose con una conquista de fin de semana, estaba enterado de todo. Sobre todo porque el rubio había sido completamente incapaz de cerrar la boca.

El día después de eso pasó tan rápido que el peli naranja comenzó a dudar del estado de su sanidad mental. Parecía que solamente hacía unos minutos había salido de la clase de anatomía con ganas de lanzarse desde el edificio más alto de la ciudad. Así que cuando se encontró a sí mismo de camino a su departamento, dejó salir un suspiro que iba entre el cansancio y el alivio.

Solamente para casi chocarse con un tipo que llevaba un televisor de pantalla plana de al menos cuarenta y dos pulgadas.

—Fíjate por dónde caminas, maldita sea—ladró, dedicándole a Ichigo una mirada sorprendentemente envenenada a través de sus párpados entrecerrados.

El muchacho parpadeó confundido hacia el tipo bajito, vestido con una camiseta blanca con una sospechosa mancha en la parte delantera de la prominente barriga, vaqueros con tanto polvo que el color era indefinido y una gorra con visera que no ocultaba completamente la incipiente calvicie que se hundía por su cráneo.

Se preguntó interiormente por qué un tipo con pinta de fontanero malhumorado estaba acarreando un caro televisor por un estacionamiento en una parte de la ciudad relativamente problemática. Hasta que recordó que el camión de la mudanza de sus nuevos inquilinos llegaba hoy, y que seguramente, ese gigantesco y lujoso aparato iba a dar a parar directamente a su departamento.

Ciñéndose la correa del bolso en el hombro y frunciendo el ceño hacia nadie en particular, el joven peli naranja inició su camino por las escaleras, esquivando a los trabajadores de la mudanza que volvían sobre sus pasos de camino al camión estacionado a plena vista delante del departamento. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan idiota, y se metió a su hogar por la puerta abierta.

Dentro, el desorden era de proporciones épicas, sin mencionar que había un revuelo considerable. Lo primero que Ichigo notó, fue que alguien había reemplazado su anticuado televisor de veintiún pulgadas con aquel gigantesco aparato negro de aspecto caro y lujoso. Segundo, un montón de cajas y muebles desarmados yacían apoyados contra todas las paredes, haciendo de la sala de su casa un laberinto confuso de pasadizos y planchas de madera.

Un borrón verde iba de aquí para allá, indicándoles a los tipos del camión dónde poner sus cosas. Por lo menos, se dijo Ichigo, ella había tenido la decencia de pedir que se llevaran todo directamente a su habitación, y _no_ dejar las cajas repartidas por todo el living como si fuera una bodega.

Cuando un grupo de trabajadores pasó directamente por su lado, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, Ichigo esquivó cajas puestas sobre endebles torres de más cajas y se encaminó a la habitación de Nelliel.

La muchacha estaba ya desempacando todo lo que le pertenecía. Había cajas de cartón sobre el desnudo colchón y planchas de madera que Ichigo estaba seguro correspondían a un escritorio, o quizás un librero. Una impresora de aspecto antiguo y desvencijado estaba puesta contra la pared, conectada al enchufe y a un portátil moderno que parecía un poco fuera de lugar entre tanta cosa antigua. Sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, Nell extraía cachivache tras cachivache de sus contenedores, repartiéndolos a su alrededor como si después no necesitara caminar por el suelo de la habitación.

Cuando sintió la presencia del peli naranja, la joven alzó sus grandes ojos grises del edredón de retazos que sostenía entre los dedos, y al cual le dedicaba una mirada fija y evaluadora. En cuando su mirada se trabó con la de Ichigo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le iluminó las facciones.

— ¡Ichi!—exclamó, saludándolo con la mano igual que una niña—. ¡Que alegría verte por fin! No te vi ni el pelo hoy en la universidad…

—Estuve algo ocupado evitando a Nnoitra y a Grimmjow. Ya tuve suficiente humillación por hoy, muchas gracias—murmuró él, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Se rascó la nuca, sorprendiéndose un poco de encontrar nudos que apretaban sus músculos. Con razón la tortícolis lo estaba matando; con lo bocón que era Shinji, pronto más del sesenta porciento de la universidad se había enterado que en su casa se alojaban nada más ni nada menos que Ulquiorra Cifer y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Nell arrugó la nariz, dedicándole al joven un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Imagínate haber _crecido_ con ellos.

—Te compadezco.

Soltando una risita, la muchacha siguió desempacando sus cosas. Ichigo la dejó tranquila para que siguiera en lo suyo, retirándose a su cuarto y dejando caer su bolso sobre la solitaria silla que yacía cerca de su cama. No por primera vez, Ichigo se preguntó cómo es que el departamento había costado tan barato, contando la cantidad de cuartos disponibles y la ubicación que tenía. Cerca de supermercados, una universidad, una lavandería…

No es que se estuviera quejando. Sin embargo, nadie podía negarle un poco de curiosidad.

Se recostó sobre la colcha de la cama y se quitó las zapatillas sin desabrocharlas. Una vez con los pies libres, se estiró cuando largo era sobre el colchón, disfrutando de la familiar comodidad de su cama. Su cabeza latía al ritmo de su pulso y el cansancio colgaba sobre él como una araña muy grande y muy fea.

Después de haber soportado meses de problemas financieros, esos problemas habían llegado a su fin de manera abrupta, tan rápido que habría deseado detenerse y analizar la situación por un momento. No obstante, ahora parecía que había cambiado su falta de dinero por otro tipo de situación problemática: sus inquilinos parecían ser un completo desastre.

Dos chicos con dinero suficiente para comprarse su departamento propio, pero arrendándole el cuarto a otro estudiante de la misma edad. Una chica demasiado alegre para su propio bien, un sabelotodo estudiante de ciencias que miraba a todo el mundo como un espécimen que poner bajo la lente de un microscopio, y un tipo alto que parecía estar en guerra eterna con los dinteles de las puertas y que, para verse como un pirata, tenía tanta relación con el mar como el sol.

No por primera vez (y realmente no sería la última), Ichigo murmuró unas cuantas palabras inteligibles antes de quedarse dormido como un tronco:

— ¿En qué me metí?


	3. Chapter 3

**El mundo es un pañuelo.**

—Mira, Lil' Pumpkin, tu televisor era una mierda, ¿me sigues? ¿Veintiún pulgadas de qué, de vergüenza asiática? No, no, si Nnoitra Gilga va a vivir en alguna parte, esa parte tiene que tener un televisor decente. ¿Cómo crees que voy a jugar FIFA con Kitty aquí presente si no?

Dejando su café sobre la mesa del comedor, que "amablemente" sus inquilinos habían armado en un espacio libre de su sala de estar, el peli naranja se sobó las sienes. Debería sentirse agradecido, porque ni siquiera él era muy asiduo a ese vejestorio, pero era _su_ vejestorio. Aunque ahora que miraba el noticiero en alta definición, incluso la crisis financiera americana parecía interesante.

—Ya les dije yo—intervino la voz de Szyael, que revolvía parsimoniosamente un tazón de cereales con leche de almendras—: «¿por qué no le preguntan a Ichigo primero? Es su casa, después de todo». Pero nunca me hacen caso. ¿Qué es lo que prefirieron hacer? Mover el trasto sin permiso.

—Szyael—dijo Grimmjow lentamente, dedicándole una dulzona sonrisa por sobre el borde de su taza de café con leche. Sus ojos azules brillaron con fuerza, clavados en los naranjos del peli rosa—. Cierra la boca.

—Apoyo moción—asintió Nnoitra.

—No, de hecho Szyael tiene razón—gritó Nelliel desde la cocina. Su cabeza se asomó por el marco de la puerta, su largo cabello verde agua atado en un moño sobre su cabeza, atravesado por algo que se parecía sospechosamente a una daga—. Deberían haber hablado con Ichi primero. ¿Cierto, Ichi?

—Sí—suspiró el aludido, dándole un largo y relajante trago a su café recién hecho. No importaba qué tan estresado estuviera, una buena taza de café nunca fallaba para hacerlo sentir mejor—. Pero la cosa ya está hecha. ¿Dónde dejaron mi antiguo televisor?

—Lo tengo en mi cuarto por el momento—informó el peli azul, sentado directamente al frente de Ichigo—. Con esa norma de «no entren en mi cuarto sin permiso» y esa mierda pretenciosa, supusimos que te iba a dar un soponcio si la dejábamos allí. _Voilà_ , lo dejamos en mi habitación.

Como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica, el dueño de casa se envaró en su silla, clavándole al peli azul una terrorífica mirada. Su ceño se frunció, profundo sobre su frente, su expresión de marca registrada dejándose ver por primera vez con tanta fuerza delante de sus inquilinos.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Mierda pretenciosa?—repitió el peli naranja, suavemente. A su izquierda, Szyael movió su silla lejos de él de manera disimulada, y a su derecha, Nnoitra le clavó una nerviosa mirada de su ojo violeta.

—Eso es exactamente lo que dije.

—Permíteme recordarte, _Grimmjow_ —siseó Ichigo, entrecerrando los párpados hacia el aludido, que le devolvió una mirada sorprendida—, que estás en mi casa. Que mientras no tengas un contrato conmigo, puedo echarte en cualquier momento que me ocurra. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Oye, no seas tan…

—Así que mientras vivas bajo mi techo, te tomes mí café y uses mi internet, lo mínimo que espero es algo de respeto. ¿Está claro?

El único ojo de Nnoitra se giró hacia su amigo, mientras una kilométrica sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le extendía por el rostro.

—Acaban de ponerte en tu sitio, Kitty. Lil' Pumpkin ya me cae bien. Venga, Pumpkin, dame esos cinco—rió Nnoitra, extendiendo su mano con la palma hacia Ichigo. El peli naranja clavó sus ojos marrones en él, incrédulo, sin siquiera moverse. Ante su falta de reacción, el alto joven fingió cansarse de inmediato, sosteniendo su brazo estirado con el brazo libre y componiendo una mueca—. Venga, chico, no me dejes colgado…

— ¿Vas a dejar de hacer eso si choco los cinco contigo, Pirata?—inquirió Ichigo, suspirando.

—Tú y yo sabemos que sí.

Kurosaki puso los ojos en blanco, chocando los cinco con Nnoitra, que por fin bajó la mano y compuso una sonrisa satisfecha.

El desayuno pasó sin más incidentes. La gran mayoría de las cajas de cartón y planchas de madera habían desaparecido durante el día de ayer, mientras Ichigo se quedaba inconsciente sobre su colchón. Ahora solamente quedaban cinco en el rincón, una por cada uno de los inquilinos, donde habían guardado tazas, platos y cosas de cocina que tenían que organizar con ayuda del dueño de casa.

El día sábado, para Ichigo, significaba trabajo. Durante el día, limpiaba de piso a techo su departamento, eso incluyendo los cuartos desocupados, el balcón y el baño sin usar, que aunque viejo y desgastado, se mantenía completamente limpio. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía cinco pares de manos que podían ayudarlo a terminar eso mas rápido que nunca y con la sexta parte del trabajo.

Cuando Ulquiorra miró hacia el trapeador que Ichigo le estaba tendiendo como si fuera algo salido de su infierno personal, Nelliel soltó una risita.

—Es un trapeador, Ulqui.

—Sé lo que es—murmuró lentamente el joven de ojos verdes—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Ah, eso es muy simple, compañeros de piso—explicó Ichigo, apuntando hacia el armario de limpieza que estaba escondido en la esquina más alejada de la casa. Un cuarto de un metro por un metro lleno de escobas, baldes, trapeadores, productos de limpieza, desinfectante y esponjas. Todo listo para eliminar hasta la más mínima mota de polvo que pudiera posarse sobre alguna superficie—. Vamos a hacer limpieza.

— ¿Oyes eso?—murmuró Grimmjow, con un cigarrillo sin encender balanceándose entre sus labios—. Creo que alguien me llama…

—Oh no. Eso sí que no—siseó Nell, cruzándose de brazos—. Estamos viviendo con Ichi, estamos comiéndonos su comida, usando su internet e invadiendo su espacio…

—Le estamos pagando—puntualizó Szyael, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Nell. A través de los cristales de los anteojos, su mirada pareció tan penetrante que Ichigo sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda.

—… lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarlo a limpiar—continuó la peli verde, como si el otro nunca hubiese hablado—. Además, si lo piensan, es solamente la sexta parte del trabajo.

A pesar de que Nelliel era significativamente más baja que casi todos en el departamento, exceptuando quizás Ulquiorra, cuando les dedicó un ceño fruncido tan terrible como el de Ichigo, ninguno protestó. Se repartieron los útiles de limpieza y se le asignó a cada uno un sector de la casa qué limpiar.

Una hora y media más tarde, el departamento brillaba de pies a cabeza, un ligero aroma a limpiador de limón y cloro flotando en el aire. Satisfecho con el trabajo, Ichigo guardó las cosas en el armario y dejó libres a sus inquilinos, que parecían tan cansados como si vinieran llegando de una guerra.

Se dio una ducha, se cambió ropa y se secó el cabello ante el destartalado espejo de su baño. No era demasiado y tenía un par de fisuras cerca de la esquina inferior izquierda que se extendían por el vidrio como venas bajo la piel, pero cumplía su cometido.

Sabiendo que necesitaría arreglar un poco el departamento, sobre todo la puerta de entrada y el baño secundario, el peli naranja se puso en camino a la ferretería. Para llegar al lugar, tenía que tomar un autobús y esperar en el recorrido por lo menos treinta minutos, antes de bajarse y caminar dos o tres cuadras por las calles aledañas al centro de la ciudad.

Así que, sabiendo que se iba a demorar un montón en llegar a la tienda, en comprar todo lo que necesitaba, y en devolverse, se puso los audífonos del iPhone en los oídos, se puso una camisa de franela sobre la camiseta manga corta negra, se hizo de su juego de llaves sobre el bol rojo, y salió de su departamento de camino a la parada del autobús.

El trayecto hacia el centro de la ciudad no duró treinta, sino cuarenta minutos debido a un enorme atochamiento que bloqueaba las avenidas principales y que dejaba poco menos que inutilizadas las calles secundarias. Sin embargo, por primera vez dentro de la semana, Ichigo se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y se dedicó a disfrutar del poco tiempo de paz que estaba experimentando.

Cuando por fin las calles se vaciaron un poco y pudo llegar a su parada, descendió de la máquina y caminó por las callejuelas hasta encontrar el local que estaba buscando. La fachada era pequeña y destartalada, dando la impresión de que el interior era exactamente igual. Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta y oír el tañido de la campanita que avisaba de los clientes, quien sea que entraba se daba cuenta de inmediato que lo de afuera no tenía nada que ver con lo de adentro.

Primero que nada, la ferretería se componía de tres edificios unidos. El dueño del lugar, Urahara Kisuke, quien también resultaba ser el dueño del taller de autos donde trabajaba su primo, Shiro, había derribado los tabiques de las construcciones aledañas para agrandar el espacio en cuanto las propiedades bajaron de precio. Había conseguido tres construcciones de dos pisos cada una por una ganga, y no había perdido tiempo en remodelar e instalar su negocio allí.

El interior era bastante acogedor para un sitio donde todos los anaqueles estaban llenos de cosas de metal, madera, plástico y goma. Olía fuertemente a hierro y pintura al óleo, y se oía aquí y allá el trajín de los clientes siendo guiados por los empleados a través del stock de productos que se ofrecían en la tienda.

Urahara, además de ser el dueño de aquella ferretería, era también el propietario del taller mecánico donde su primo, Shirosaki (Shiro) Shiba trabajaba. Por consiguiente, Ichigo conocía bastante bien al excéntrico hombre, que iba por la vida comportándose como un idiota con la mitad de neuronas que un avestruz, pero que en realidad era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender la física nuclear.

Cuando la campanilla repiqueteó sobre su cabeza, una chica de cabello negro atado en dos coletas y una mirada triste abordó a Ichigo. Parpadeando sorprendido, el joven le dirigió una mirada fija a Ururu. La muchacha, de quince años, era hija adoptiva de Kisuke, junto con su hermano Jinta, ambos nacidos y criados hasta los siete y cinco años, respectivamente, en un orfanatorio del pueblo natal de Ichigo allá en Japón. Su ciudad natal era una ciudad pequeña llamada Karakura, ubicada en Tokio, un pueblo pacífico donde nunca pasaba gran cosa y donde Ichigo cursó toda su educación hasta salir de preparatoria, donde dejó amigos, familia, a su primer novio (el hermano de su mejor amiga, un estoico y frío hombre llamado Byakuya Kuchiki, cinco años mayor que él) y la tumba de su madre.

—Kurosaki-san—saludó la muchacha, inclinándose ligeramente ante él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien lo llamaba por el honorífico usado en Japón para mostrar respeto, que Ichigo se sintió ligeramente incómodo—, bienvenido a la tienda. ¿Necesita hablar con papá?

—No es necesario, Ururu—la tranquilizó él, dedicándole una sonrisa amable. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando la adolescente se sonrojó profusamente, pero no dijo nada—. Estoy aquí porque necesito remodelar un par de cosas de mi departamento. Necesito pintura, azulejos, un espejo nuevo, y una llave de lavamanos. Aquí están las medidas de cada cosa y cuánto necesito de cada una…

— ¡Ichigo!

El peli naranja bufó por lo bajo.

—Urahara—saludó, volteándose lentamente hacia el hombre de la hora. Kisuke era ligeramente más bajo que él, con el desordenado cabello rubio ceniciento saliendo en punta desde un sombrero verde lima con blanco, rayas verticales decorando el ala y la parte superior. Vestía siempre de verde, aunque ya no llevaba la típica tenida japonesa que Ichigo recordaba de sus años en Karakura. Ahora llevaba pantalones de pana, una camiseta manga larga, y encima, el único vestigio de su lugar de origen: un haori largo hasta la mitad del muslo—. Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.

—Es que eres un ingrato, eso es lo que pasa—negó con la cabeza, su voz cantarina alzándose sobre el ruido de la tienda, mientras una sonrisa boba se le extendía por los labios—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Acabo de darle a Ururu la lista de compras, así que…

—No es necesario, tengo un nuevo empleado que muy bien puede ayudarte. Ururu todavía tiene que terminar la tarea de la escuela, ¿no es así?—inquirió Urahara, dedicándole una paciente mirada a su hija adoptiva.

Bufando como un gato enojado, la muchacha le entregó de vuelta la lista a Ichigo, murmurando por lo bajo acerca de lo injusto que era todo eso. El peli naranja aún no olvidaba lo que era ser adolescente, ser mayor para algunas cosas pero no lo suficiente para otras. Que te mande todo el mundo y que nadie pregunte tu opinión.

Esperó pacientemente a que el nuevo empleado reuniera todas las cosas que Ichigo había apuntado en la lista, tratando de no ser demasiado duro con el chico debido a su poco conocimiento de la tienda. Unos momentos más tarde, tenía todo su pedido listo, embalado y pagado.

Cuando Ichigo se bajó del taxi que lo llevó a casa, se sorprendió al encontrar un camión de mudanza estacionado frente a su edificio de departamentos. El conteiner estaba abierto de par en par, mostrando sillones, mesas y sillas, cajas de cartón apiladas, lámparas y Dios sabe qué otra cosa. Ichigo sabía que _todo eso_ no iba a caber dentro de su apartamento, así que descartó de inmediato la idea de que el camión estaba allí por alguno de sus huéspedes.

Entonces, un chico de su edad se dejó caer fuera de la cabina del camión, aterrizando sobre sus pies y estirándose igual que un gato.

Lo habría reconocido en cualquier lugar del mundo. Con el cabello blanco como la cal, la piel tan pálida que parecía alabastro y aquellos ojos dorados e invertidos que eran resultado de una confusión genética bastante poco común, Shirosaki Shiba se sacudió las manos en los vaqueros.

— ¿Shiro?—murmuró Ichigo, alzando las cejas hacia él.

Su primo se giró sobre sus talones, dedicándole al peli naranja una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— _¡Aibou!_ —lo saludó, acercándose a él—. Te tengo una noticia que de seguro te va a dejar estúpido.

— ¿Te mudas a mi complejo de apartamentos?—inquirió Ichigo, con tanto sarcasmo que incluso él consideró que aquello había sido innecesario.

Sin embargo, Shiro se rió por lo bajo, frotándose las manos en un ademán casi maquiavélico, dirigiéndole a su primo una mirada fija con aquellos ojos dorados como el ámbar. Parecía que estuviera pensando en asesinar a alguien.

—Al lado tuyo—le informó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y guiándolo para que se girara a mirar a la puerta que tenía el número 1505—. Mi hermano y yo nos mudamos para acá.

— ¿Kaien?—preguntó el joven, mirando fijamente al letrero difuminado por la distancia. Sin contar con que ahora tenía cinco inquilinos que parecían estar más locos que una cabra esquizofrénica, ahora su primo, más loco que todo un sanatorio mental junto, se mudaba con su hermano mayor al departamento de al lado. Por lo menos, se tranquilizó a sí mismo, Kuukaku y Ginjou no se veían por ningún lado. Eso sí que sería mala suerte.

—Por supuesto que me mudo con Kaien. Los otros dos están muy ocupados dándole en el gusto a la abuela—Shiro rodó los ojos, usando ese tono de cansancio que siempre usaba cada vez que hablaba acerca de la familia Shiba. Ichigo había pasado por eso hacía algunos años, luego de la muerte de su madre. Como Isshin había tomado el apellido de Masaki, los Shiba habían decidido que, ya que no quería pertenecer a la familia, tampoco iba a obtener ningún beneficio de ella. Y _voilà_ , Ichigo había crecido toda su vida sin ver ni un céntimo de la fortuna familiar, aunque sin necesitarla, teniendo contacto con sus primos poco menos que a escondidas—. No sé qué les dio.

— ¿La adultez?—sugirió el peli naranja, riéndose por lo bajo como si estuvieran planeando un crimen.

—O la estupidez. Venga, dejemos que los señores trabajadores hagan lo que vinieron a hacer. Kaien los está ayudando a acomodar las cosas en el departamento. Lo que es yo, mataría a alguien por un café.

—Te das cuenta de que si los dejas solos pueden robarte cualquier cosa, ¿verdad, Shiro?

Con un ademán desdeñoso, el muchacho albino alejó las preocupaciones de Ichigo.

—Kaien los vigila. A ese no se le pasa nada. Ni siquiera la mata de hierba que tenía a los catorce.

Los ojos del peli naranja se ampliaron de sorpresa. Sabía que su primo no era de los trigos muy limpios (había tenido diversos problemas con peleas callejeras, líos de faldas y un montón de cosas mas que nunca le contó), pero eso de que solía consumir marihuana era algo nuevo.

—Tranquilízate, _aibou_ , tenía catorce. Era un crío—se encogió de hombros, componiendo una mueca que decía a todas luces que no se sentía demasiado orgulloso de esa etapa de su vida—. Me he reformado. Soy un trabajador honrado que está a punto de comerse todo tu refrigerador.

La perspectiva de que su primo se juntara con sus inquilinos no le atraía mucho. Sin embargo, negarle la taza de café y algo de comida significaría que Shiro iba a sospechar que algo extraño estaba pasando, y sinceramente, el joven prefería mil veces tener a su primo entablando relación con sus huéspedes que tenerlo husmeando en su vida.

Subieron las escaleras y se encaminaron al departamento. Shiro cargaba la mitad de las bolsas, comprometiéndose a ayudarlo con las reparaciones necesarias, diciéndole que muy bien podría él sólo hacer todo el trabajo. Ichigo, por supuesto, se negó en redondo. Que lo ayudara no significaba ningún problema, pero que lo hiciera todo, significaba una herida a su orgullo.

Su apartamento estaba tan limpio como cuando lo dejó antes de irse a la ferretería. El ligero olor a limón y cloro se desvanecía de a poco en el aire, dejando tras de sí el aroma del lustra muebles y el del limpia cristales. El suelo de baldosas resplandecía de limpio, reflejando ligeramente las siluetas de todas las cosas que yacían sobre ellas.

Shiro dejó salir un silbido de admiración al ver el buen estado de su hogar.

— ¿Qué hiciste, _aibou_ , contrataste un servicio de limpieza?—inquirió, pasando su dedo sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la puerta, esa donde descansaba el bol rojo de las llaves. Se miró la yema del índice, solamente para comprobar que no había una sola mota de polvo sobre su piel.

—No, yo…

— ¡Ichigo!—lo interrumpió la voz de Nell. La muchacha se asomó por el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, su largo cabello colgando alrededor de su cabeza—. ¡Grimm pidió pizza para la cena y…!

La muchacha se interrumpió al ver a Shiro parado al lado del dueño de casa. Sus ojos grises lo observaron de pies a cabeza, fijándose con mucho detalle en sus ojos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirando desde Ichigo hasta el otro muchacho, de hito en hito, confundida por el parecido abismal entre ellos.

—Si Grimmjow pidió pizza, supongo que la va a pagar él, ¿verdad?—inquirió Ichigo, casi ajeno al escrutinio que la peli verde estaba realizándole a Shirosaki.

—Eso creo—contestó ella—. ¿Quién es él, Ichi? No me digas que es un nuevo inquilino, porque eso sería demasiado. Sé que la falta de dinero apesta, pero todos los cuartos están…

— ¿Inquilino?—cortó el albino, clavándole a Ichigo una mirada de sorpresa. El peli naranja sintió que el rubor se le subía a las mejillas cuando recordó que no le había dicho nada a su primo acerca de sus problemas financieros. Ni siquiera tenía idea que había puesto los cuartos sobrantes en arriendo—. ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando, _aibou_?

Dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio, el dueño de casa se sobó las sienes, cerrando los ojos e intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Tuve algunos problemas de dinero, y tuve que arrendar las habitaciones que me sobraban. Ella es Nelliel, una de mis inquilinas.

—Pero bueno, primo, hubieses comenzado por ahí…—murmuró el joven, entornando su mirada hacia la muchacha, que había salido de la habitación y recorría el pasillo con gracia hacia ellos. No le pasó desapercibida a Ichigo la forma en la que su primo analizaba a fondo a Nell, sonriendo casi con aprobación—. Soy Shirosaki Shiba, primo de Ichigo. Un gusto conocerte.

La muchacha le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—También es un placer, pero soy asexual, así que ni siquiera lo intentes.

—Eso es lo que yo llamo un balde de agua fría—suspiró, decepcionado.

—Shiro, si terminaste de coquetearle a Nelliel…—murmuró el peli naranja, poniendo los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que casi creyó que se le iban a salir los globos oculares de las cuencas—… ¿vas a querer ese café?

—Por supuesto. Y todo lo que haya en tu refrigerador.

Veinte minutos después, Shiro estaba sentado a horcajadas en una de las sillas del nuevo comedor del departamento 1506, bebiéndose su segunda taza de café y devorando sin preocupación alguna por los modales un enorme sándwich de pavo y mayonesa. Ichigo estaba intentando contener la risa mientras escuchaba atentamente la historia completa de cómo Kaien, el mayor de los hermanos Shiba, había encontrado un día la planta de marihuana que escondía en su cuarto.

—Entonces—continuó él, a través de un enorme bocado de su emparedado—, Kaien entra a mi pieza en calzoncillos, preguntándome si tenía preservativos. A mí, un inocente joven de catorce años. ¿Te imaginas a mi hermano, el santurrón Kaien, preguntándome si tenía condones?

—Me he imaginado cosas más locas—contestó Ichigo, casi solemnemente.

—Pues imagínatelo. Y yo le digo que no, que ni siquiera tenía novia, y que me contesta que no es necesario tener novia para echarse una canita al aire de vez en cuando.

—Espera, ¿entonces Kaien también es primo de Ichigo?—inquirió Nell, que también escuchaba la historia. Tenía los ojos entornados y el ceño ligeramente arrugado en señal de concentración. Su voz sonaba medio amortiguada debido a la paleta de cereza que tenía entre los labios y cuyo palito blanco se movía de aquí para allá cuando hablaba.

—El mayor de los cuatro—le informó el peli naranja a la muchacha.

—A lo que yo le digo: «Onii-chan, ¿por qué crees que yo tendría condones en el cuarto?». Creo que ese fue mi grave error. Supuso que estaba ocultándoselos porque me quería vengar de alguna estupidez de hermano menor. Se puso a revolver mis cosas, ignorándome completamente, y entonces pilló el macetero. Créeme cuando te digo que ardió Troya. Se comportó como si hubiese estado escondiendo órganos humanos para comer o alguna mierda así. Yo no hallaba dónde meterme…

Entre las carcajadas de Ichigo y las risitas de Nell, nadie escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Por ella entraron Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, seguidos finalmente por Nnoitra que cargaba por lo menos siete cajas de pizza familiares. Colgando de las manos de Grimmjow, había dos javas de cerveza Corona, sudando de frío.

—Parece que tenemos una fiesta—exclamó Nnoitra, avanzando hacia la mesa y dejando las cajas de pizza sobre la superficie. Su ojo se deslizó desde Ichigo hasta Shiro, y por unos momentos, la completa confusión llenó sus facciones. Era lo más lógico: casi todo el mundo confundía a Shiro por el hermano gemelo del peli naranja. Y es que su parecido, al igual que el de Kaien, era francamente sorprendente—. Pumpkin, ¿tienes un gemelo?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi primo. Shirosaki S…

—Espera, espera—interrumpió Grimmjow, materializándose al lado del alto joven con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Shirosaki Shiba?

Los ojos dorados del chico albino se clavaron en el peli azul, y una mirada de reconocimiento brilló en su rostro.

—No. Puede. Ser. ¿Kitty?

Los presentes los observaron de hito en hito, demasiado sorprendidos para hacer otra cosa. _¿Qué tan pequeño podía ser el mundo?_ , se preguntó a sí mismo Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba muchas cosas, pero no que su primo y su inquilino se conocieran desde antes.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!—exclamó Grimmjow, alzando las cejas tan alto sobre su frente que casi tocaron la línea de su cabello—. ¡Hace un año y medio que no te veo!

— ¿Se conocen?—inquirió suavemente Ulquiorra, que por primera vez mostraba una emoción en su rostro.

— ¿Que si nos conocemos?—rió Shirosaki, componiendo una sonrisita malévola—. Este tipo y yo pasamos la noche juntos hace un par de años…


	4. Chapter 4

**Un completo fiasco.**

— ¡¿Ustedes qué?! ¡Shiro, ni siquiera sabía que eras gay!—chilló Ichigo, levantándose de su asiento.

— ¡Tienes que estar de broma!—gritó Nnoitra, alzando su única ceja visible.

—Oye, pero si ustedes dos harían una hermosa pareja…

Los parloteos no se hicieron esperar. Entre la sorpresa de Ichigo, la incredulidad de Nnoitra, el afán casamentero de Nelliel, los murmullos confusos de Ulquiorra, la risita maléfica de Shiro y el tartamudeo incómodo de Grimmjow, nadie entendía a nadie. Se había armado un pandemonio épico tras las palabras de albino, que parecía estar disfrutando a concho del efecto causado por sus palabras.

— ¡No nos acostamos!—Grimmjow alzó la voz para sobreponerse al ruido que los demás estaban haciendo. Un ligero carmín le había subido a las mejillas, algo que no era muy común—. Es… mierda, Shiba, explícaselos tú…

—Bien, bien, es que es tan fácil molestarte…—se burló el aludido—. Pasamos una noche en la misma celda hace unos dos años. Nos pillaron asistiendo a una pelea clandestina y nos metieron juntos al bote. Relájense…

Exhalando con alivio, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el cabello. Por un momento, casi había temido tener interés en alguien que ya había pasado por la cama de Shiro. Aunque por lo que sabía, su primo era estrictamente heterosexual, no podía estar completamente al tanto de cómo se comportaba su orientación sexual, ¿verdad?

Dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo al peli azul, el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior. La duda había surgido de la nada, pero ya no se iba. ¿Qué pasaba si Grimmjow jugaba para el otro equipo y no de local? No es que Ichigo fuera a sentirse mal por algo así, pero realmente sería un balde de agua fría.

Para cuando Shiro se despidió, alegando que seguramente a esas alturas Kaien iba a querer asesinarlo por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, los inquilinos de Ichigo lo despidieron alegremente. Los peores temores del dueño de casa se habían hecho realidad: su primo y sus huéspedes se habían llevado de maravilla, todo ello resultando en más problemas para él. No era demasiado agradable tener a un familiar contando historias vergonzosas de la niñez en frente de quienes viven con uno, ¿no es así?

En el momento en el que Ichigo imitó a su primo, dando las buenas noches y retirándose a su cuarto para poder ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, el reloj de su celular marcaba aproximadamente diez para las doce de la noche. A pesar de lo ridículamente cansado que estaba y de la cantidad exorbitante de dinero que habría pagado por echarse en su cama e hibernar, se había comprometido con sus amigos para salir durante la noche.

Y si Kurosaki Ichigo prometía algo, lo cumplía.

Así que haciendo caso omiso del grito exhausto de sus músculos cuando se desnudó de camino al baño, se dio una ducha para poder quitarse el sudor de todo el día, limpiando su cuerpo profunda y prolijamente. Se secó el cabello, se enfundó en unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una camiseta gris, y se echó encima una corta vientos negra.

Chequeó el resultado en el espejo, asintiendo con aprobación antes de deslizarse en unas Converse clásicas y salir de su habitación con los audífonos del iPhone colgándole por el cuello de la camiseta. Ignoró olímpicamente el desastre con las cajas de pizza y las botellas vacías de cerveza, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, la luz del televisor lo distrajo. Desde la enorme pantalla de cuarenta y dos pulgadas, la iluminación se movía y cambiaba de colores y ángulos. Por el rabillo del ojo, captó un borrón azul bebé que atrapó su atención de inmediato.

Entornó la mirada hacia el sofá, donde Grimmjow yacía echado hacia atrás con un cigarrillo encendido colgándole de los labios y una botella de Corona a medio vaciar. Tenía el torso desnudo y unos pantalones de chándal, raídos y desvencijados, le colgaban de las caderas, el elástico justo debajo del inicio de sus oblicuos. Debido a la falta de luz, Ichigo se encontró incapaz de distinguir el color de los vellos que se rizaban suavemente bajo su ombligo, su camino de la felicidad perdiéndose en la banda elástica de los pantalones.

Tenía los ojos azules clavados en la televisión, mirando atentamente una repetición de _The X Files_ en un canal del cable. Con las manos apoyadas despreocupadamente sobre el abdomen, la ceniza del cigarrillo se curvaba ligeramente hacia abajo, atraída irremediablemente por la gravedad.

—Eh—llamó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño al notar lo peligrosamente cerca que Grimmjow estaba de quemar la alfombra con su cigarrillo—. ¿Podrías por lo menos fumar en el balcón? Se puede ver perfectamente la televisión desde allí…

Como si hubiese salido de un trance, Grimmjow inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, clavando en el peli naranja sus penetrantes ojos. Lo observó de pies a cabeza, muy atentamente, tomando detalle de cada pliegue en las telas que cubrían su forma, de cada cabello que se levantaba alrededor de su cabeza. Parpadeó hacia el muchacho, casi inquisitivamente, antes de que en sus labios se ladeara una sonrisa depredadora que le mostró a Ichigo un afilado canino.

— ¿Temes que queme la alfombra, Pumpkin?—inquirió él, estirando la mano libre hacia el control remoto y silenciando los sonidos del televisor.

—Eso es exactamente lo que temo.

Lanzando el pulgar sobre su hombro, Ichigo apuntó hacia el pequeño balcón que yacía tras una cortina. No lo usaba demasiado porque no daba a una parte muy agradable de la ciudad, pero si Grimmjow iba a seguir fumando de esa forma, era el mejor lugar para evitar que quemara su casa.

—No te preocupes—con la mano libre, Grimmjow alzó un pequeño contenedor de vidrio cortado que el peli naranja reconoció de inmediato como un cenicero—. No soy tan estúpido como parezco.

—Nunca dije que parecieras…—comenzó el joven, frunciendo el ceño. Dejó salir un suspiro exasperado, pasándose los dedos por el cabello—. Como sea. Voy a salir.

— ¿Te vas de parranda, Lil' Pumpkin?—consultó el peli azul, quitando por fin el cigarrillo a medio consumir de sus labios y golpeándolo con gracia contra el borde del cenicero. La ceniza se desprendió del tubo, deshaciéndose al golpear contra la superficie plana del fondo del recipiente.

—Sí—confirmó el dueño de casa, girándose sobre sus talones y alargando la mano hacia el bol rojo. Introdujo el dedo índice por uno de los aros donde colgaban las llaves de su apartamento y su casillero en la universidad, y las alzó con un dulce tintineo—. Si oyes golpes durante la madrugada, no te asustes. Seguramente voy a ser yo.

— ¿Y eso?

—Planeo llegar _muy_ ebrio.

— ¡Vaya!—se carcajeó Grimmjow—. Y yo que creía que eras un santurrón aburrido.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Ichigo tiró de la manija para abrir la puerta. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los del peli azul, entrecerrados y brillando con malevolencia.

—Pero bueno, Kitty—murmuró, un tinte de risita filtrándose en su voz alegre y dulce—, ¿de verdad vas a dejarte guiar por las apariencias?

El suelo retumbaba bajo las suelas planas de sus Converse, el bajo de un tema de Skrillex latiendo por la médula de sus huesos como el corazón de un gigante dormido bajo tierra. A través del ambiente viciado de humo de cigarrillo y clavo, las luces de colores se rompían en ángulos irregulares y en nuevos colores que iban desde el rosa fluorescente hasta el verde ácido.

Contra él, el delgado muchacho andrógino cuyo nombre no se había molestado en preguntar se movía con la flexibilidad de una serpiente. Una sonrisita satisfecha se deslizó por los labios de Ichigo mientras su mano se cerraba en un puño alrededor del cuello de la camiseta del chico. Unos enormes ojos violeta se clavaron en los suyos, un ligero rubor apenas visible bajo las luces que borraban el color del mundo.

—Así que—murmuró el peli naranja. Estaba tan cerca del muchacho que solamente necesitaba inclinarse unos centímetros para poder besarlo— ¿tu casa o la mía?

El viaje en taxi apenas se registró en la mente del peli naranja. El calor en su pelvis se extendía como fuego a través de sus venas y el alcohol le latía en la punta de los dedos, amortiguando cualquier otra cosa. Apenas había recordado enviarle un texto a Shinji para avisarle que se largaba del club con alguien que había conocido allí mismo, y lo hizo solamente cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo con una alerta de un comentario en Facebook.

Mientras se inclinaba para mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho, cuyo nombre había aprendido era Luppi, el joven ignoró olímpicamente la mirada que el taxista le dirigió a través del espejo retrovisor. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a las miradas extrañadas debido a su cabello: ¿creían las personas que su orientación sexual sería diferente?

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, la pareja de jóvenes descendió del taxi e hizo el camino por las escaleras del edificio, deteniéndose apenas delante del departamento 1506. Mientras la espalda de Luppi se apretaba contra la puerta, las manos de Ichigo rebuscaban en sus bolsillos, intentando por todos los medios concentrarse en encontrar las llaves del apartamento a la vez que los dientes del muchacho se deslizaban por su labio inferior. Era algo difícil enfocarse en abrir la puerta, cuando ya los dedos habilidosos del chico estaban trabajando en la hebilla de su cinturón.

Sin embargo, poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Ichigo logró por fin alcanzar su llavero y meter la llave en el mecanismo. Con un giro de muñeca, se oyó un amortiguado clic y la puerta cedió tras la espalda de Luppi, girando sobre sus goznes y dejándolo entrar por fin a su hogar.

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y el departamento estaba completa y absolutamente oscuro. Aunque, por supuesto, aquello no detuvo el peli naranja: incluso con los dedos aferrados a las caderas de Luppi y los labios enganchados con los de él, era perfectamente capaz de encontrar el camino hacia su cuarto sin siquiera chocarse con la esquina de una mesa. Luppi gimió contra su boca cuando sus dedos deshicieron la hebilla de sus vaqueros y empujaron el botón contra el ojal, buscando desesperadamente la cremallera.

Lo condujo por el pasillo hacia el fondo, sin separarse ni un solo momento de él. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta del muchacho. Bajo las yemas de sus dedos, la piel de su abdomen era suave como la seda; lo sintió estremecerse y gemir, retrocediendo según lo iba empujando.

Cuando la espalda de Luppi dio contra la puerta de Ichigo, el peli naranja abandonó los labios del muchacho más bajo, dejando un camino de besos húmedos por su quijada, dirigiéndose al hueco de su garganta. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y el punto donde su yugular latía enloquecida, sonriendo contra la cálida piel cuando un gemido se escapó de sus labios.

—Shh—lo acalló, mordisqueando su labio inferior—. No vivo solo, así que hay que hacer poco ruido.

Luppi soltó una risita en voz baja.

— ¿La familia?—susurró.

—Inquilinos—contestó Ichigo, alargando la mano y asiendo el pomo de la puerta.

Se oyó un clic detrás de ellos y la luz dorada de una ampolleta se derramó por el pasillo. Ichigo se giró ligeramente hacia el origen de la luz, encontrándose cara a cara con Grimmjow. Estaba solamente en bóxers, con el cabello revuelto por el sueño y los ojos hinchados; sin embargo, incluso a contra luz y con legañas en el ángulo de los párpados, se veía absolutamente impresionante. Ichigo jamás había conocido a alguien que pudiera quitarle el aliento con esa facilidad.

Y de pronto, el chico entre sus brazos le pareció soso y desabrido.

Pero _que_ patada en la libido.

Los ojos azules de Grimmjow parpadearon confusos hacia él por unos instantes, antes de entornarse al entender la situación. Una sonrisa sin humor se ladeó en sus labios.

—Miren a Lil' Pumpkin—susurró suavemente, un tono sarcástico en su voz tan ácido que el peli naranja casi sintió que le hervía la piel sobre la carne—. Ya veo por qué me alertaste de los ruidos.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Grimmjow?—bufó el muchacho, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era apenas consciente de la mirada inquisitiva de Luppi pasando desde el peli azul hasta Ichigo, como preguntándose por qué había tanta electricidad en el aire.

—Solamente iba al baño.

—Pues continúa tu camino.

—No hagas mucho ruido, ¿si? Sé que mañana es día domingo y todo, pero…

—Cierra el pico—siseó el joven, empujando por fin la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando la cerradura hizo clic tras su espalda, Grimmjow clavó sus ojos en la puerta. La iluminación tenue que procedía desde su habitación formaba un rectángulo dorado y difuminado sobre el suelo del pasillo y la pared de enfrente, irradiando tenuemente sobre el letrero del número quince colgado en la puerta de Ichigo.

Dejando salir un suspiro y sin saber por qué se sentía tan molesto, Grimmjow empujó la puerta del baño y se metió al pequeño y fresco cuarto, revolviéndose el cabello.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo empujaba a Luppi sobre el colchón. El delgado cuerpo del muchacho rebotó sobre su cama, el aire saliendo de sus pulmones con un tenue sonidito. Quitándose la camiseta por sobre la cabeza, el peli naranja se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar a su altura, inclinándose para poder atrapar de nuevo sus labios.

Había calor por todas partes, respiraciones agitadas y gruñidos en voz baja. Y no obstante todo ello, no podía encontrar esa excitación casi animal que lo había espoleado en el taxi, esa llama en su entrepierna que se había extinto en cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el peli azul.

El problema era que no podía echarse para atrás ahora. Tenía la política de siempre terminar lo que empezaba, e incluso los encuentros casuales que se arruinaban por pequeños detalles caían dentro de ella. Pero parecía que mientras más se obligaba a concentrarse, menos resultado tenía en su cometido.

Finalmente, dejando salir un suspiro, Ichigo rodó sobre el colchón y se cruzó un brazo sobre los ojos. A la mierda todo.

—Lo lamento—murmuró, dejando salir un suspiro—. Creo que te di esperanzas vanas. La puerta está abierta…

— ¿Eso es todo?—murmuró el chico, sentándose en la cama. Su pecho desnudo parecía de marfil bajo la luz azulada de la farola que se filtraba por la ventana de su cuarto—. ¿Vas a echarme así nada más?

—Pues sí.

—Tsk. Como sea.

Bufando como un gato enojado, Luppi se puso la camiseta bruscamente y se bajó de la cama, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo. El sonido se repitió en la puerta de entrada, cuando la azotó con fuerza contra el marco, seguramente despertando a todo el mundo.

Ichigo alzó la cabeza con flojera desde la comodidad de su almohada. Podía oír los gruñidos de molestia de sus inquilinos, pero no podía simplemente preocuparse por ellos ahora. Lo único que rondaba su mente era cómo, sin siquiera quererlo, Grimmjow había arruinado una noche perfectamente agradable con simplemente aparecerse por allí.

Y lo que era peor: ¿por qué Ichigo había dejado que Grimmjow le afectara de esa forma? Era cierto, sí, el tipo estaba como quería y ciertamente el peli naranja tenía debilidad por los hombres guapos (¿y quién no, si vamos al caso?), pero aquella situación simplemente bordeaba el ridículo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el muchacho se quitó los zapatos de un tirón y se metió bajo las cobijas, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones debajo de las mantas.

—Déjame entenderlo—comenzó lentamente Shinji, balanceando un trozo de carne en la punta de su tenedor. Sus ojos color caramelo se clavaron en los marrones de Ichigo, sus párpados entrecerrándose mientras trataba de entender lo que su amigo acababa de contarle—. Te llevas a un chico a casa. Un chico que es básicamente perfecto para algo de una noche. Aparece tu pedazo de inquilino, te interrumpe, ¿y así como si nada se te van las ganas?

— ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo, Hirako?—siseó el peli naranja, golpeando con la uña de su dedo índice la página del atlas de anatomía que tenía abierto al lado de su almuerzo.

—Es que es insólito—murmuró Kensei, con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que no eres el más asiduo a ese tipo de salidas, pero cada vez que te encuentras con alguien que te gusta, simplemente te lo follas y ya. ¿Y me dices que el tal Jaegerjaquez te cortó la onda?

—Eso es exactamente lo que te digo.

— ¿No será que te gusta este tipo?—inquirió de pronto Shuuhei, alzando la mirada de su plato. Se había mantenido todo el almuerzo en silencio, simplemente escuchando a sus amigos diseccionar la desastrosa y decepcionante noche de sábado que Kurosaki había vivido—. Sin juzgar ni nada, Ichi, pero no sería nada raro…

— ¿Cómo va a gustarme alguien que ni conozco?—bufó el aludido, exasperado—. Que viva conmigo no significa nada. El tipo está ahí, como un maldito papel tapiz. ¿Modifica el papel tapiz tu vida? Pues no. Simplemente te alegra la vista…

—Pero parece que Grimmjow hace _más_ que alegrarte la vista.

Soltando un gemido exhausto, el muchacho dejó caer la cabeza sobre las páginas satinadas de su atlas. El aroma a papel y tinta le inundó las fosas nasales, recordándole que tenía que terminar ese capítulo antes del examen que tenía esa misma tarde.

La misma pregunta le rondaba una y otra vez en la cabeza. ¿Por qué ese sacón de onda al ver a Grimmjow?

—Si te sigues torturando va a ser peor. Déjalo estar, Ichi, no sacas nada con sobre analizar el tema.

—Tengo que sobre analizarlo, Shin—murmuró el muchacho contra las páginas del libro—. ¿Se te olvida que vivo con él?

—Pues hay una solución muy obvia—comentó Kensei, casi despreocupadamente. Ichigo alzó la mirada del libro, clavando el mentón en la división de las páginas y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su amigo de cabello gris—. Duerme con él y ve qué pasa.

Shinji alzo las cejas con tanto ahínco que casi tocaron la línea de su cabello. Se giró a mirar a Kensei, sorprendido, mientras Shuuhei se atragantaba con el bocado que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de quedarse boquiabierto, con la mandíbula colgando. De no haber sido por el peso que ejercía su cráneo contra su mentón, seguramente se habría visto exactamente igual que la pintura de _El Grito_. Mientras las palabras de su amigo decantaban en su cerebro, la primera idea que se formó en su cabeza fue chillar «¡no!», como si alguien acabara de tirarle un fósforo encendido a un montón de dinamita mojada con gasolina.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los segundos, la primera reacción fue retrocediendo, llenándole la cabeza con imágenes subidas de tono.

¿Acostarse con Grimmjow? Claro, la idea era tentadora. Pero, ¿qué hacer después de eso? Tendría que seguir viéndolo todos los días, y seguramente exponerse a pasar la vergüenza de su vida si sus demás inquilinos se enteraban. No quería ni imaginarse las burlas de Nnoitra si es que, por alguna razón, los posibles acontecimientos llegaban a sus oídos.

—Uh—exhaló Shinji, abriendo los ojos como platos—, Ichi, no quiero asustarte, pero… obra de arte en tonos azules a las nueve…

—Mierda…

— ¡Ey!—saludó la alegre voz de Nelliel—. ¿Qué tal, Ichi…? ¿Por qué parece que acabas de salir de un funeral?

—Quizás por el desastre del sábado—rió suavemente la voz de Grimmjow. Ichigo casi tuvo que morderse el labio inferior a oírlo, porque las vibraciones del sonido enviaron una inyección de sangre muy caliente a su entrepierna. Maldito Kensei y sus ideas… ahora su cabeza solamente tenía lugar para fantasías subidas de tono—. ¿Qué pasó al final, Pumpkin, el chico te botó?

—Yo lo boté a él—aclaró el muchacho, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio—. Resultó ser aburrido.

Ignorando la forma en la que Grimmjow, Nelliel y Ulquiorra se dejaron caer en las sillas libres de la mesa, Ichigo se obligó a componerse a sí mismo. Se enderezó, cuadró los hombros, y dio una profunda inhalación. Por lo menos, se dijo, tenía que verse fresco delante de quienes no lo conocían tan bien.

Las presentaciones de aquellos que faltaban no se hicieron esperar. Como ninguno de sus amigos había visto antes a Nell y a Ulquiorra, no se tomaron siquiera un segundo para bombardearlos con preguntas. Tampoco fue como si Nell se viera muy incómoda con respecto a la atención, aunque la mirada de Ulquiorra sí decía que no gustaba nada del exceso de miradas puestas sobre él.

Entonces, de la nada, Grimmjow se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose a Ichigo con una sonrisita depredadora.

— ¿Seguro que botaste al chico porque era aburrido?—murmuró. A Ichigo no se le pasó desapercibida la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió Shinji ante ese intercambio tan íntimo, pero le agradeció interiormente el hecho de que no hubiese metido la cuchara—. ¿Sacón de onda?

— ¿Si sabes, para qué mierda me preguntas?—siseó Ichigo hacia el peli azul, frunciendo el ceño. No pretendía reaccionar de esa forma, pero realmente nadie puede culparlo.

—Me gusta subirme el ego, ya ves.

— ¿Crees que tienes que ver con lo que pasó el sábado por la noche?—se burló el peli naranja, dedicándole una sonrisita ladeada. Alzó las cejas con desdén, sabiendo que estaba pisando hielo delgado; si Grimmjow sabía que había sido realmente él el culpable del fiasco de la otra noche, seguramente Ichigo nunca vería el fin de ello.

—No, no lo creo—dejó salir Grimmjow, su voz con fingida compasión. Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y componiendo una mueca de pena—. Estoy _seguro_ de ello. Es que podrías ser un poco más disimulado, Ichigo.

— ¿Qué sabes tú?—bufó el muchacho, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—Pues sé esto—contestó Jaegerjaquez, sonriendo como un depredador—: te follaría contra la puerta de ese cuarto hasta dejarte inconsciente. ¿Te apuntas?


	5. Chapter 5

**Vamos a lanzar una moneda.**

—No tengo idea de cómo vamos a solucionar esto.

— ¿Lanzamos una moneda?

Ichigo se atragantó con su propia saliva y Grimmjow dejó salir una risita burlona. Le encantaba poner a la calabacita en situaciones comprometedoras, sobre todo porque se sonrojaba con una facilidad alarmante. Además, ese ceño fruncido era francamente temible.

— ¿De verdad no te interesa ir arriba o abajo, Grimmjow?

—Lo cierto es que no—se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto. No quería decirle a la cara que se moría por ser él quien llevara la batuta: parecer desesperado no iba a ayudarlo en nada.

—Bien, supongo que es lo justo—murmuró el muchacho, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo y extrayendo un centavo. Miró la moneda sobre la palma de su mano con atención crítica—. ¿Qué escoges?

—Cara.

—Vamos allá.

Ichigo lanzó la moneda al aire, los ojos de ambos fijos en la forma en la que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, girando sobre sí misma. El peli azul sintió su estómago retorcerse en anticipación, rogando a todos los dioses que conocía que, por una vez, le regalaran algo de suerte.

Cuando el pequeño disco cayó en la palma abierta del muchacho y sus ojos marrones le dieron una mirada al símbolo en su superficie, Grimmjow casi gritó de emoción. Por la cara, parecía que le tocaba ir por debajo.

No es que a Grimmjow le molestara recibir en vez de dar. Pero desde que había puesto sus ojos en ese trasero francamente de otro planeta, no había habido otro pensamiento más que el de tirárselo hasta olvidarse de su propio nombre. Y era graciosa la situación, porque en un principio se había convencido a sí mismo que Ichigo no era más que un niñito de mami.

Y que equivocado había resultado estar: demás está decir que no se esperaba, bajo ningún concepto, el encontrarse al peli naranja casi follándose a aquel chico contra la puerta de su habitación. Ya se había sentido algo fuera de balance con los planes que tenía aquella noche pero ¿encontrárselo en una situación así? Pues impensado, y eso era decir poco. Sin mencionar que Grimmjow dudaba profundamente que Ichigo jugara para el equipo de local.

¿Quién diría que al final el mundo iba a ser tan pequeño?

— ¿Y?

—Salió cara—refunfuñó el muchacho, rodando los ojos—. Este turno es tuyo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que esta no va a ser la última vez?—se burló el peli azul.

—Oi—reclamó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño hacia él—, si sigues con esas puedes irte a la mierda.

—Oh, planeo irme—murmuró Grimmjow, sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose un paso hacia el joven—. Solo que no voy a decirte _dónde_.

Aquella frase causó el sonrojo más brillante que Grimmjow había visto en la cara de Kurosaki. Fue como si de pronto el muchacho metiera la cabeza dentro de un horno encendido a toda potencia; se veía simplemente apetecible, parado allí, todo sonrojado desde el cuello hasta la raíz de su pelo naranja, con los ojos brillantes y el ceño fruncido hacia él.

—Así que—murmuró el peli azul, dando un paso hacia él—. ¿Vamos a ello?

La pregunta había sido por cortesía, más que nada. Porque mientras decía aquello, se deslizó más cerca de Ichigo, cerrando el espacio entre ellos con una larga zancada. En el momento en que invadió el espacio personal del otro joven, el aroma que se desprendía de su cuerpo llenó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que un escalofrío le bajara por la espalda y la sangre caliente se decantara entre sus piernas.

Ichigo alzó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos azules de Grimmjow, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que el otro se había acercado. Lo dejó sin aliento la profundidad de aquellos ojos, como zafiros, que parecían contener todo el mar Caribe dentro de ellos y que daban la impresión de poder ver a través de él con una facilidad alarmante.

Sin embargo, aunque el primer pensamiento del peli azul fue que iba a tener que tomar la iniciativa, Ichigo lo sorprendió cerrando su puño en el cuello de su camiseta, tirando de ella y estampando su boca contra la suya. El contacto de inmediato borró cualquier pensamiento de las cabezas de ambos, enviando corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo de Grimmjow y haciéndolo gruñir bajo en su garganta.

Ichigo sonrió contra sus labios; le encantaban las parejas expresivas. ¿Cuál era la idea de irse a la cama con alguien que no hiciera ni un solo ruido? Simplemente inútil.

Grimmjow sintió que el peli naranja lo coaccionaba a moverse, empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás. La parte trasera de sus rodillas dio contra el borde del colchón, y con una suave y grácil mano puesta en su pecho, el muchacho ejerció la cantidad necesaria de fuerza para obligarlo a sentarse en la cama.

Trepó hábilmente, sin dejar de besarlo siquiera, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo y apoyando las rodillas contra el colchón. Solamente rompió el contacto para echarse hacia atrás y asir el ruedo de su camiseta, tirando de ella hacia arriba y quitándosela por la cabeza. La dejó caer al suelo, sin siquiera fijarse en el sitio donde descansaba ahora la prenda.

Los ojos azules de Grimmjow recorrieron la piel de su torso desnudo. Bajo la suave luz de la mesita de noche, su pecho y su abdomen parecían dorados. La extensión de piel tenía un precioso color broncíneo, que lo hacía parecer besado por el sol como un modelo californiano adicto al surf. Los músculos estaban suavemente marcados, ondulando y moviéndose igual que los componentes de una máquina perfectamente engrasada, los tendones corriendo como serpientes entre los músculos de sus brazos como las cuerdas tensas de un violín.

Con la yema de los dedos, dibujó el borde de sus abdominales. Sintió bajo su toque la forma en la que Ichigo se estremecía, cómo los ralos, delgados y casi invisibles vellos que se extendían por su tronco se erizaban sobre su carne. Un suspiro profundo y anhelante dejó los labios del peli naranja cuando la mano de Grimmjow pasó rozando delicadamente sobre uno de sus pezones.

El calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, decantando en su pelvis. La erección, dura como una roca, luchaba y se retorcía dentro de la ropa interior del menor, ahogándolo y rozando cada vez con más frecuencia la sensible zona de su glande.

—Quítate eso—comandó el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño hacia la camiseta de Grimmjow—. La igualdad de condiciones es necesaria.

Dejando salir una risita burlona, Grimmjow lo imitó, quitándose la camiseta y con ello robándole el aliento a Ichigo. El cuerpo del otro era muy diferente al suyo: mientras sus músculos se marcaban suavemente contra su piel, los de Grimmjow se notaban trabajados y bien cuidados, un estudio de claroscuros dibujándose con los bordes definidos de sus abdominales y su torso. La extensión amplia de sus hombros era angulosa y la clavícula se marcaba sensualmente contra su piel, el hueso afilado como una cuchilla amenazando con cortarle los labios cuando se inclinó y trazó un camino de besos húmedos que lo guió lenta y sensualmente hacia su cuello.

Cuando los dientes del peli naranja rasparon sobre el pulso de la yugular de Grimmjow, este dejó salir un gruñido gutural. Ichigo fue capaz de sentir el latido desenfrenado de su corazón lanzarse a una carrera frenética ante su caricia, y sonriendo como si hubiese ganado un premio, lo empujó para que se recostara sobre el colchón.

Desde su nueva posición, Grimmjow pudo sentir el peso del joven sobre su pelvis. Cada vez que se movía, el roce en su extensión hacía que el placer se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, como si hubiesen prendido fuego en su ingle. Era capaz de ver, también, al joven en todo su esplendor; el rostro sonrojado, los ojos brillantes pero seguros, y esa sonrisita de medio lado que curvaba sus labios rosados e hinchados por la fuerza del beso que se habían dado hacía tan sólo unos momentos atrás. El cabello despeinado que se levantaba en punta alrededor de su cabeza, un desastre suave en el que Grimmjow se moría por enterrar los dedos.

Cuando la presión en el miembro del peli azul se aflojó considerablemente, éste salió de su estupor y parpadeó ligeramente confuso hacia el muchacho. Un hoyuelo se había hundido allí donde su boca se levantaba, la esquina de su labio mostrando una sonrisa casi malévola.

¿Qué había hecho? Había despertado a un monstruo que estaba a punto de devorarlo hasta los cimientos, eso es lo que había hecho.

¿Le importaba a Grimmjow?

Ni una mierda.

Cuando Ichigo quitó la tela de los bóxers de Grimmjow del camino, y el aire fresco de la habitación golpeó contra su extensión caliente y palpitante, él dejó salir un jadeo gutural. Sus cejas fruncidas al medio de su frente, casi en gesto de concentración, mientras sus ojos seguían paso a paso los movimientos del peli naranja.

Ichigo observó momentáneamente el miembro de Grimmjow, como si estuviera analizándolo, o preparándose para dar una crítica casi profesional. Sus ojos marrones, dilatados de lujuria, miraron desde la cabeza hasta la base, donde rizos de color azul celeste se repartían por su pelvis formando un perfecto triángulo.

— ¿Disfrutando de la vista?—tentó el peli azul, apoyándose en los codos para poder alzar el torso y mirarlo con más comodidad.

—Mierda, eres… _grande_ —masculló el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño como si aquello fuera una complicación.

—No tienes que halagarme, Pumpkin, no es necesario…

—Cierra la boca, Kitty—chasqueó Ichigo, rodando los ojos.

Grimmjow estuvo a punto de comentar algo más, de hacer una broma sucia y reírse del peli naranja, cuando él cerró sus dedos alrededor de su miembro y deslizó hábilmente su mano hacia arriba. Su boca colgó abierta ante la estimulación, la presión y el roce tan milimetrados que servían para causar placer pero no para volverlo loco debido a eso. Onduló sus caderas dentro del puño de Ichigo, rogando silenciosamente por más fricción, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás y sus brazos de pronto demasiado débiles como para sostenerlo.

— ¿Ibas a decir algo?—murmuró el peli naranja. Su voz sonó burlona, sabiendo que tenía el control completo de la situación.

—Ahh… mierda—siseó Grimmjow, justo en el momento en el que el pulgar del muchacho dibujaba un círculo sobre su glande, ayudándose del líquido pre seminal para lubricar el movimiento—. Eres jodidamente _bueno_ en esto, Pumpkin…

—Te advertí que no te dejaras guiar por las apariencias, Grimmjow.

La forma en la que el muchacho dijo su nombre mandó su cabeza a nadar entre pensamientos tan libidinosos que casi sintió que terminaba allí mismo. Un estremecimiento le bajó por la espalda, latiendo directamente en su miembro endurecido como una roca.

Al parecer, Ichigo lo notó también. Sus ojos brillaron ante el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, y mientras su mano ascendía y descendía lentamente, los clavó en la cara del peli azul, buscando signos en sus expresiones para poder guiar sus movimientos. Los ojos nublados de placer de Grimmjow estaban clavados en el techo, su respiración rasposa y difícil en su pecho mientras gruñidos guturales se le escapaban de los labios a medida que el ritmo de su puño aumentaba gradualmente.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, con el nudo tan apretado en su bajo vientre que casi dolía, la milagrosa mano de Kurosaki se detuvo y de los labios de Grimmjow salió una maldición que se confundió con un rugido de molestia.

Solamente para ver a Ichigo inclinarse sobre él, alargar la mano, y meterla bajo la almohada. Cuando se enderezó y su mano retrocedió, los ojos azules de Jaegerjaquez notaron al paquetito plateado de un preservativo y la botella de lubricante.

—Ahora—murmuró Ichigo, dedicándole una mirada tan lasciva que Grimmjow lo desconoció por un momento—, ¿lo hago yo, o te doy el honor a ti?

Grimmjow estuvo a punto de preguntar que qué mierda quería decir, cuando la botella de lubricante golpeó alguna campana en su cabeza.

—Supongo que es mi turno de divertirme un poco—ronroneó hacia él, su voz baja y seductora retumbando en su pecho. Aquello hizo que un sonrojo varios tonos más oscuro se alzara en las mejillas de Ichigo, que dejó salir una exclamación ahogada cuando Grimmjow usó sus caderas para hacerlo perder el balance.

La espalda del peli naranja dio contra el colchón, el aire escapándose de sus pulmones con un "oof". Ubicándose entre sus piernas, Grimmjow recorrió lentamente su torso y su abdomen con la mano completa. La piel de Ichigo se sentía caliente contra su palma y las yemas de sus dedos, la carne de gallina levantando sus vellos como agujas contra la carne.

Sus dedos bajaron, y bajaron, y bajaron…

… y el botón del vaquero se desprendió del ojal como si una fuerza mágica lo hubiese empujado. Pero no, simplemente fueron los hábiles dedos de Grimmjow, que con una sonrisa de medio lado, enganchó los dedos índices en la cinturilla de los jeans y en la banda elástica de la ropa interior de Ichigo, tirando de las prendas hasta que pudo por fin liberar sus piernas.

Y _vaya_ que el chico japonés tenía unas piernas de ensueño.

Parecían infinitas, bien torneadas y suavemente musculadas, como todo su cuerpo. Y con lo elegantes que se veían, también parecía que podían quebrar el cráneo de alguien.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía el tiempo (o la paciencia) para preocuparse por cosas tan triviales como si Ichigo era capaz o no de matar a alguien usando solamente su cuerpo. Porque viéndolo desde la perspectiva de Grimmjow, sí que lo era. Y la causa de muerte sonaba demasiado placentera como para ser legal.

Después de todo, «muerte por lascivia» podría atraer a cualquiera.

Sentándose sobre sus talones, el peli azul empujó la tapa de la botella de lubricante con el pulgar, y dejó caer una cuantiosa cantidad del fluido sobre los dedos de su mano derecha. Por muy apresurado e impaciente que estuviera, sabía que preparar a Ichigo era fundamental. Tampoco es que Grimmjow se preocupara mucho de sus parejas, pero por alguna razón, sentía que no estaba bien dañar al chico solamente por su incapacidad de auto controlarse.

Así que cuando deslizó su primer dedo y escuchó el siseo de placer que salió de los labios de Ichigo, se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para añadir un segundo. Las caderas del peli naranja empujaron de vuelta, buscando fricción, mientras Grimmjow intentaba encontrar a tientas ese lugar donde el placer era más intenso.

Cuando su tercer dedo siguió el camino de los dos primeros y los arqueó ligeramente, el maullido que se elevó desde la boca de Ichigo le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Al echar una ojeada rápida hacia él, lo descubrió con los puños apretados en las sábanas, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las cejas fruncidas con tanta fuerza al medio de su frente que pensó que iban a tocarse.

Sonriendo casi engreído, retiró sus dedos del calor asfixiante de la entrada del joven, solamente para romper el envoltorio del preservativo, deslizarlo por su propio miembro, y alinearlo con aquel pasaje que sabía de antemano iba a ser una tortura que felizmente tomaría por el resto de sus días.

Tuvo cuidado de hacerlo despacio, o al menos eso intentó. Porque realmente no contaba con que Ichigo envolviera sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y lo empujara, recibiéndolo completamente con un gemido que se dividía entre el placer y el dolor.

— ¡Nhn! Dios…

Grimmjow no puedo evitar soltar una risita ronca ante el sonido. Maldita _sea_ , el bastardo sonaba como una jodida porno, y eso que ni siquiera había llegado a moverse. Si continuaba con eso, seguramente el peli azul no iba a durar ni la mitad de su tiempo promedio.

Tal como lo esperaba, el calor de la entrada de Ichigo lo asfixiaba; estaba tan apretado, tan _exquisitamente_ ajustado alrededor de su miembro que pensó que podría terminar solamente con estar quieto. Dejó salir una respiración ahogada a través de sus dientes apretados, sus ojos tan dilatados que casi parecían negros fijos en Ichigo.

Su expresión era básicamente una obra de arte; los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que nimias arrugas se extendían por la piel frágil de sus párpados, el ceño fruncido, los dientes encajados con violencia en su labio inferior. La respiración agitada que retumbaba en su caja torácica parecía un silbido, un siseo que lo hacía parecer una serpiente a punto de encerrarlo en sus anillos y devorar hasta la médula de sus huesos.

Y Grimmjow estaba de lo más feliz dejándose devorar, cómo no.

Cuando Grimmjow retiró ligeramente sus caderas, apretando los dientes ante la oleada de calor que se extendió desde su pelvis y sobrecargó todo su sistema, las uñas de Ichigo recorrieron su espalda desde la curva de los hombros hasta la cintura estrecha, recreándose en los músculos flexibles y bien cuidados que ondulaban bajo la piel bronceada del peli azul.

En el momento en el que volvió a entrar en él, los ojos de Pumpkin se abrieron, clavándose en los de él. Grimmjow jamás había visto ojos como los de Ichigo; el cálido marrón clavado irremediablemente en él, las pupilas dilatadas por el placer opacando los irises y haciendo parecer que el negro era rodeado por un aro de color chocolate. Lo miraban como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo, tan penetrantes que casi sintió que podían ver a través de él.

Aquello solamente hizo que sus caderas se estamparan con más fuerza contra las de Ichigo, que empujaba de vuelta.

El glande del peli azul se deslizó contra la próstata del peli naranja, que dejó salir un sonido simplemente lascivo. Todo lo que hacía parecía salido de sus más profundos deseos sexuales, como si hubiese sido hecho solamente para cumplir las fantasías que se escondían en el fondo de su mente.

— ¡Ah!—jadeó, cuando otra poderosa estocada golpeó justo su centro de placer—. ¡Justo ahí…! ¡Nhn…!

Grimmjow se inclinó y atrapó los labios de Ichigo con los suyos, gimiendo en su boca cuando los músculos alrededor de su miembro se contrajeron y lo llevaron a un nivel de placer que ni siquiera había pensado que existía. Sintió los dedos de Ichigo firmemente sujetos a su cadera, las yemas enterrándose con fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones. Y mientras más detalles notaba acerca de la forma en la que Ichigo se retorcía debajo de él, cómo gemía y lo alentaba, el nudo en su estómago se calentaba y se ajustaba más y más, amenazando con despedazarlo por completo en el momento en el que se cortara.

Sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos, maldiciones flotando desde los labios de ambos entre besos interrumpidos por las sensaciones que les nublaban los sentidos y la mente. Grimmjow salió de Ichigo completamente, gruñendo por lo bajo e ignorando la mirada casi de odio que le dirigió el peli naranja, volteándolo con una mano tras la rodilla.

Sin ceremonias, el peli azul asió las caderas de Ichigo y las levantó, obligándolo a apoyarse en las rodillas y las manos. Volvió a entrar en él, en aquel calor asfixiante que tanto había llegado a adorar en tan poco tiempo, gimiendo de vuelta cuando oyó el sonido ahogado que dejó los labios del otro.

Desde su nueva posición, el peli naranja era completamente capaz de sentir cada delicioso centímetro del miembro de Grimmjow. Cómo se retiraba, cómo volvía a entrar con fuerza, golpeando su próstata con la facilidad con la que se golpea una campana. Apenas podía pensar, apenas podía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Así que cuando sus brazos cedieron bajo el peso de su cuerpo y su cara dio de lleno contra las sábanas empapadas de sudor, fue casi incapaz de darse cuenta que sus gemidos y gruñidos estaban siendo amortiguados por la tela bajo su cara. Sus dedos se enterraron en el género, sus puños cerrándose alrededor de la ropa de cama con la fuerza suficiente para romperla, intentando canalizar la enorme cantidad de sensaciones que sobrecargaban su cuerpo.

En la mente de Ichigo, no había absolutamente nada más que Grimmjow.

Grimmjow y la forma en la que las yemas de sus dedos se enterraban en sus muslos y en sus caderas. Grimmjow y la forma en la que su glande golpeaba justo el punto exacto para volverlo completamente loco. Grimmjow y los sonidos que estaba haciendo, absolutamente perdido en follárselo hasta el olvido.

Tras una estocada particularmente profunda que hizo que el cerebro de Ichigo se friera, el nudo en su estómago se cortó violentamente. El orgasmo barrió a través de su cuerpo con fuerza, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo y arrancando de cuajo el mundo a su alrededor. Con la garganta ronca, la boca colgando abierta y los ojos cerrados con una luz blanca iluminando el interior de sus párpados, el peli naranja dejó salir una exclamación ahogada, para luego proceder a morder con fuerza la sábana bajo su boca.

El clímax de Ichigo gatilló el de Grimmjow cuando los músculos de su entrada se contrajeron a su alrededor, ahogándolo por unos deliciosos segundos. Apretó los dientes, maldiciendo en su fuero interno, pero demasiado abrumado como para poder hablar. El mundo se detuvo por un segundo mientras su cuerpo completo parecía empequeñecerse hasta el tamaño de un átomo, para luego explotar de vuelta y abrasar todos sus nervios.

—Mierda—siseó Grimmjow, a través de sus dientes apretados. Ni siquiera fue consciente de su maldición en voz alta; su mente estaba demasiado borrosa como para ponerle atención a la conexión entre su cerebro y su boca.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos yacían sobre la espalda, completamente desnudos. Miraban al techo, los ojos fijos en la superficie blanca mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban con dificultad. Bajo la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, sus pieles brillaban como si tuvieran diminutos diamantes incrustados en ellas, el sudor perlando con una fina pátina resbaladiza sus brazos, torsos, espaldas, sienes y cuellos. Ichigo tenía el pelo pegado a la nuca, y los mechones que caían por la frente de Grimmjow estaban rizados y medio pegados a su frente.

—Eso—comenzó Ichigo de pronto, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había depositado delicadamente sobre ellos— fue de _otro jodido mundo_.

—Diablos, sí—jadeó Grimmjow, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sus voces sonaban roncas, y el peli azul tenía la garganta y la boca secas como el hueso. No había nada que quisiera más que tomarse un vaso de agua helada y luego prenderse un cigarrillo—. Eres un video porno con piernas, ¿te lo habían dicho?

—No, pero me halagas—rió suavemente el muchacho, sentándose en la cama y estirando su espalda. Grimmjow no pudo evitar mirar más de la cuenta mientras la piel ondulaba al moverse los músculos debajo de ella, las cuchillas de sus omóplatos tan afiladas que parecían armas mortales. Se preguntó por un momento si había estado babeándose ante la visión de la espalda de Ichigo, y se sintió aliviado al comprobar que ni una gota de saliva había colgado de sus labios—. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Té, café, agua?

—Agua estaría bien—Grimmjow frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ichigo acababa de pasar de ser una masa de nervios expuestos tan hipersensible que casi parecía gracioso, al casero amable y cortés de todos los días. Era un cambio desagradable cuando todavía no se le secaba el sudor del cuerpo por la reciente actividad física—. ¿Te molestaría si me fumo un cigarrillo?

—No. Solamente abre la ventana, ¿si? El humo se acumula y apesta.

—Wow, gracias Pumpkin—se burló el aludido, alzando las cejas. Por alguna razón, no se sentía incómodo en su estado de desnudez. Por lo general, cuando terminaba de tener sexo con alguien simplemente se vestía y se largaba. Ahora, sin embargo, encontraba increíblemente cómoda la atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos—, me encanta la forma en la que me dices que apesto. Es muy sutil.

Ichigo rodó los ojos casi con hastío, y nuevamente, Grimmjow tuvo que reprimir las ansias de aplaudir.

—Simplemente…—dejó salir un suspiro, balanceando las piernas fuera del colchón y caminando hacia su closet. Ichigo tampoco parecía incómodo por el momento íntimo (incluso más que el sexo) que estaba compartiendo con el peli azul, y mucho menos parecía sentirse incómodo con su propio cuerpo. Grimmjow se preguntó a sí mismo quién podría sentirse mal con su cuerpo cuando se lucía como Ichigo Kurosaki—… abre la ventana. Voy por tu agua.

Luego de ponerse unos raídos pantalones de chándal que extrajo de uno de los cajones de su clóset, Ichigo se echó una camiseta encima y caminó descalzo hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí. Los ojos azules de Grimmjow lo siguieron, mirándolo con curiosidad hasta que la madera hizo que lo perdiera de vista.

Ichigo era un muchacho extraño. Por un lado, aparentaba ser esta criatura inocente que no rompía un plato, pero dentro del dormitorio, una persona diferente tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y derribaba todas las barreras que parecían levantarse a su alrededor. Era como si de pronto envejeciera dos o tres años al encenderse sus hormonas.

También, parecía que no siempre era el dominante de la relación. El hecho de que hubiesen lanzado una moneda para decidir quién dirigía había sido una clara evidencia de las preferencias de Ichigo. La perspectiva de ver al peli naranja en el papel del dominante hizo que el estómago de Grimmjow diera un brinco que habría hecho sentir envidia al más hábil gimnasta del mundo.

Se había acostado con Ichigo para descubrir por qué tenía esa insaciable necesidad de tenerlo cerca y saber más de él, para poder ayudarse a descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que lo veía y tenía esa urgencia animal de destruir.

¿Había solucionado algo? Que gracioso. De hecho estaba más confundido que antes.

Sin embargo, había algo que Grimmjow sabía perfectamente. Y eso era que esperaba que esa no fuera la primera y última vez que tuviera a Ichigo en la cama, porque sentía que nunca iba a tener suficiente de él.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Follamos o no?**

—Juro que voy a asesinarte.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hice yo ahora, Ichi?—bufó Kensei, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Siempre había alguna razón por la que Ichigo quería asesinarlo, así que de hecho no era nada nuevo.

—Seguí tu consejo—siseó el peli naranja, ignorando el sonrojo que se le esparció por la cara—, y me acosté con Grimmjow. Y ahora no tengo idea de lo que pasa.

—Espera, para un momento—chasqueó Shinji, entornando sus ojos hacia Ichigo y frunciendo sus perfectamente depiladas cejas al medio de su frente—. ¿Estás diciéndome que tú y Blue lo hicieron?

—No, Shin, nos acurrucamos y dormimos toda la noche—dejó salir el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole a su amigo una rodada de ojos tan magistral como su ceño fruncido. El sarcasmo en sus palabras era un poco excesivo, pero a Ichigo no le importó demasiado. Estaba demasiado molesto con Kensei por haberle sugerido dormir con Grimmjow (y consigo mismo por creer que de hecho esa idea era buena) como para calmarse—. Es lo que acabo de decir. Tuvimos sexo. Fue de otro planeta, el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. ¿Podemos continuar con mi dilema personal, por favor?

—Oh, no, ni lo sueñes—chilló Shinji por lo bajo, obligando a Ichigo a sentarse en la silla del comedor. Era demasiado temprano como para almorzar, pero habían salido antes de sus clases (excepto Shuuhei, que seguía en su aula) y habían decidido desperdiciar su poco tiempo libre antes del almuerzo… esperando por el almuerzo—. Cuéntame todos los detalles sucios.

— ¿Qué quieres, escribir un relato erótico? No voy a darte material de masturbación, Shinji.

—Eres un completo aguafiestas, Ichigo, ¿te lo habían dicho?—dejó salir Shin, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos. Le clavó a Ichigo sus penetrantes ojos de color caramelo, extendiendo por su cara aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que, al igual que con Nnoitra, parecía devorar toda su cara—. Pero en fin. Después de dormir con semejante espécimen, ¿qué dudas te puede haber quedado?

— ¿Recuerdas que dije que estaba confundido porque no sabía qué sentía por él?—canturreó el peli naranja, delicada y lentamente, sonriéndole con dulzura al rubio. Las cejas doradas de Shinji subieron casi hasta la línea de su cabello ante tal cantidad de burla en la voz de Ichi—, pues ahora estoy peor.

— ¿Y él?—inquirió Kensei, apuntalando su codo en la superficie blanca de la mesa y apoyando su mentón en la palma de la mano. Parecía aburrido, aunque el brillo en sus ojos mostraba que estaba completa y absolutamente interesado por el relato—. ¿Qué pasa con Blue?

—No es por halagarme a mí mismo, Kensei, pero soy bastante bueno en la cama—murmuró Ichigo, ácidamente—. Quedó tan tirado como yo.

—Pues eso significa que se gustan. Al menos físicamente. ¿Quién sabe si a través del mejor sexo de toda tu vida no terminas enamorándote de él?

El peli naranja dejó salir una risita sin alegría. No, gracias. Su única incursión en el terreno amoroso había terminado con Byakuya botándolo porque se había aburrido de lo excesivamente frígido que era en la cama. Y es que al mayor de los Kuchiki le gustaban cosas que, luego de ahondar más en el terreno de las relaciones sexuales, Ichigo descubrió que realmente no eran lo suyo. Sí, podía hacer del pasivo de vez en cuando, ¿pero sumisión? ¿BDSM? Que le gustara el sexo rudo de vez en cuando no significaba que lo pusieran los látigos.

—No, Ken, no me interesa tener relaciones sentimentales con nadie. Y lo sabes. De haber estado interesado, seguramente habría invitado a Hanatarou a salir en algún momento, ¿no?

Hanatarou Yamada era un chico de su clase, un bajito muchacho de cabello oscuro y enormes ojos tristes que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Ichigo. Se le había declarado a mitad del primer año en la universidad, y aunque fue una de las cosas más tiernas que el peli naranja había visto jamás, tuvo que rechazarlo. ¿Para qué iba a darle esperanzas si no estaba interesado?

—Lo sé, Ichi—suspiró Kensei, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero dime, ¿hace cuánto que no te gustaba tanto alguien?

— ¿ _Tanto_?—repitió Kurosaki, alzando las cejas.

—A mí no me engañas—apuntó Shinji, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa, casi en tono de confidencialidad—. Ni a Kensei, ni a Shuuhei, ni a ti mismo. Blue te gusta. ¿Por qué no intentas ver cómo van las cosas… fuera del sexo? Porque ya estamos claros que eso fue asombroso.

Si la conversación con sus amigos supuestamente debía despejar algo las dudas de Ichigo, está demás decir que no lo hizo. A cada minuto que pasaba, a cada segundo que se caía del reloj, se sentía más y más confundido con respecto a Grimmjow. Era imposible que se sintiera tan atraído por alguien a quien no había conocido ni por una semana.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba la corriente eléctrica, el vuelco en el estómago que lo dejaba sin resuello cada vez que se cruzaba con el peli azul. Era una tortura tenerlo viviendo en su propia casa, con tan sólo un muro de separación entre ellos.

Cerró con fuerza la canilla, cortando el flujo de agua. Alzó la cabeza, las gotas frías del líquido transparente cayéndole por el rostro y calentándose rápidamente al contacto con su piel. Tenía el cabello pegado a las sienes y los costados de la cara, las patillas naranja rizándose debido a la humedad.

Sus ojos marrones y almendrados le devolvieron la mirada desde el espejo, mostrándole que lucía exactamente igual que como se sentía. Un rubor de frenesí le coloreaba las mejillas, los ojos brillantes como si tuviera fiebre, ligeras marcas de dientes sobre su labio inferior de tanto mordérselo. Introdujo su dedo por el cuello de la camiseta, apartándola ligeramente para poder observar nuevamente la marca violácea que había quedado impresa en su hombro.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez se había atrevido a dejarle un chupetón.

Ichigo dejó salir una exhalación a través de sus dientes apretados. ¿En qué momento? ¿Durante la tercera o cuarta vez que lo hicieron?

Jamás se había sentido tan sexualmente atraído hacia alguien. Antes de acostarse con él eran simples mariposas en el estómago; ahora era todo un enjambre de avispas enojadas. No podía evitar la inyección de sangre directamente a su pelvis cuando lo veía, recuerdos de la forma casi animal en lo que lo había poseído. Era simplemente ridículo.

Volvió a dar el agua y se volvió a mojar la cara. Toda el agua fría del océano ártico seguramente no serviría para apagarle la calentura.

La puerta del baño de hombres de la universidad se abrió suavemente, e Ichigo casi dio un bote en su lugar.

Se giró sobre sus talones para dedicarle una mirada asesina a la persona que casi lo había hecho saltar fuera de su piel, solamente para que una inyección de fastidio le llegara directamente al cerebro. Ichigo no sentía animosidad hacia muchas personas. De hecho, si alguien no era de su agrado, prefería simplemente ignorarlo y seguir con su vida. Pero para toda regla hay una excepción, y la persona frente a él era una de ellas.

Ichinose Maki podría haber sido realmente guapo de no haber sido por la mierda de personalidad que acarreaba. Era más o menos de la misma altura que Ichigo, con el cabello negro y los ojos castaño oscuro, piel ligeramente bronceada y un excelente físico. Sin embargo, la forma en la que despreciaba a los demás solía poner al peli naranja de los nervios, algo bastante difícil de lograr. Así que cuando los ojos marrones del chico se clavaron en los oscuros de Ichinose, dejó salir un bufido de fastidio.

Tenía la mala suerte de compartir carrera y año con Ichinose. En cada lectura, cada cátedra, cada clase, allí estaba el bastardo. Y no contento con ponerle los pelos de punta, parecía no entender que cuando Ichigo decía que no, era porque realmente no quería. Incontables veces, Ichinose lo había invitado a salir, insistiendo a lo largo de todo el tiempo en el que se habían conocido.

El peli naranja había intentado salir con él una vez, solamente para comprobar que lo que él pensaba al principio era básicamente todo lo que había con Ichinose. El tipo era un dolor en el culo; no había nada más allá de eso.

—Kurosaki—se sorprendió Ichinose, alzando las cejas hacia el peli naranja.

—Ichinose—murmuró el peli naranja, dedicándole un seco movimiento con la cabeza al otro chico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ichigo soltó una risita amarga.

—Buscando la Cámara de los Secretos—bufó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se secó las manos en los vaqueros, inhalando profundo para no soltar el veneno que le subía por la garganta. Por mucho que le desagradara la presencia de Ichinose, tampoco podía ir por la vida echándose a perder el día por algo tan básico como su existencia.

—Vaya, eso es mucho sarcasmo para una frase tan corta—comentó Maki, frunciendo el ceño y metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Si Ichigo no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se veía de hecho incómodo. Dios gracias que lo conocía.

—Pues es una de mis habilidades—rió Ichigo por lo bajo, enderezándose y girándose hacia la puerta.

Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, Ichinose lo detuvo con una mano en la muñeca. Parecía decidido a intentar _nuevamente_ invitar al peli naranja a salir. Cosa que no podía haber sido en peor momento.

— ¿Qué quieres?—inquirió el muchacho, soltándose de un tirón y dedicándole su ceño fruncido de marca registrada.

—Sabes lo que quiero.

—Que salga contigo—exhaló Ichigo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues sí, pero no tienes que decirlo como si fuera el fin del mundo, Ichigo—masculló Ichinose, frunciendo el ceño. El peli naranja se preguntó a sí mismo cómo era que el tipo tenía la desfachatez de verse molesto y herido cuando era él el que tenía que soportar sus constantes avances. Sería todo muchísimo más simple si Maki solamente aceptara las constantes negativas.

— _Kurosaki_ —siseó Ichigo, mirándolo entre sus párpados entrecerrados—. No te he dado la confianza de llamarme por mi primer nombre.

—No estamos en J…

Una corriente de viento avisó al peli naranja que la puerta se había abierto detrás de él. Fue como un escalofrío que recorrió desde su coronilla hasta el coxis, contrayendo todos sus músculos a medida que se hacía su camino hacia abajo. Las sirenas de alerta estallaron en su cerebro, su cabeza maquinando las teorías más ridículas.

¿Y si esta vez su negativa llegaba a mal puerto, e Ichinose decidía cobrarse la pésima situación?

Sin embargo, un destello azul celeste en el espejo del baño, impecablemente limpio, provocó que toda esa tensión que se había reunido en sus miembros desapareciera como si nunca hubiese existido. Fue como un respiro de aire fresco, y tuvo que luchar contra la sonrisita de superioridad que tironeó de las esquinas de sus labios cuando una grave y seductora voz se esparció por la fría estancia igual que el chocolate derretido:

—Ah, Lil' Pumpkin, que bueno que te encuentro. Estaba pensando en que podríamos…—se detuvo momentáneamente, tanteando la atmósfera pesada que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, para luego soltar con muy poca educación—: ¿y quién diablos eres tú?

Los ojos azules de Grimmjow se clavaron en Ichinose, sus cejas alzadas con tanta fuerza que profundas arrugas llenas de desdén se hundieron en su frente broncínea. El cambio en su expresión hizo parecer que de la nada, alguien había puesto algo que olía como los mil demonios bajo su nariz.

— ¿Disculpa?—tartamudeó el muchacho, dirigiéndoles a Grimmjow e Ichigo una mirada confusa.

— ¿Estoy hablando en chino mandarín?—exhaló el peli azul, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Adelantó un paso para ponerse a la altura de Kurosaki, dándole una mirada de soslayo al chico que aún se esforzaba por no sonreír como si hubiese ganado el Nobel de ciencias—. Pumpkin, ¿estoy hablando en otro idioma?

—No que yo sepa.

— ¿Entonces?—inquirió, dirigiendo sus ojos de nuevo hacia Ichinose. Su ceño se frunció, sus labios levantándose sobre sus dientes en una mueca depredadora—. ¿Quién rayos eres?

—Compañero de Ichigo—contestó Ichinose, envarándose. Cuadró los hombros, intentando verse imponente, pero no podía contra la notoria diferencia de altura entre él y Grimmjow. Ichigo sintió de inmediato cómo la atmósfera cambiaba, cargándose de electricidad y algo que identificó como _testosterona_. Mucha de ella. Tanta que casi parecía ahogarlo—. ¿Tú?

—Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre—gruñó el peli naranja.

—Compañero de piso. Y actual novio. Así que, por favor, un par de pasos atrás y mantente lo más lejos posible de Pumpkin, ¿estamos claros? No es que te considere competencia, es que lo pones incómodo.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a las arrogantes palabras del peli azul, que ahora sonreía como un sicópata. Le dedicó a Ichinose su sonrisa de medio lado de marca registrada, sus afilados caninos haciendo su aparición tras sus labios. Sus ojos destellaron con un odio visceral hacia el otro tipo, instintivamente dando un paso al frente y poniendo a Ichigo detrás de él.

No es que Grimmjow estuviera acostumbrado a sentir que debía proteger a los demás, era simplemente que Ichigo despertaba en él algo que le era desconocido. Y hasta no entender qué era, iba a mantenerlo lo más tranquilo posible para poder descubrir la razón de ese afán protector que nacía en su interior.

Mientras tanto, los ojos marrones de Ichigo se clavaron en Grimmjow. Incapaz de hablar debido a la sorpresa, simplemente atinó a abrir la boca, como si intentara decir algo. Su boca colgó abierta por unos segundos, antes de que la cerrara y apretara los dientes con fuerza.

 _¿Novio?_ , se dijo a sí mismo, en estado de shock, _¿acaba de decirle a Ichinose que soy su maldito novio?_

—Mira, Lil' Pumpkin. Te salvé el trasero. Se notaba a la legua que ese tipo te pone los pelos de punta, así que realmente no le veo el problema. No es como si fuera verdad tampoco, así que…

—Grimmjow—exhaló Ichigo, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. ¿Tienes idea de quién es ese tipo?

— ¿El peor vestido del campus?—aventuró el aludido, apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano. Le dedicó a Ichigo una sonrisita satisfecha.

—El más _cotilla_ del campus—lo corrigió el peli naranja. Algo en su cabeza le decía que debería sentirse más molesto por el hecho de que Grimmjow se haya proclamado su novio (incluso aunque era mentira), pero lo cierto era que no podía encontrar el enojo en su interior. Era simplemente frustración—. Ahora todo el mundo va a creer que estamos juntos.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?—preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su mano libre se asió alrededor de su frapuccino de Starbucks, y se llevó el popote a los labios, dándole un largo sorbo a su bebida. Ichigo sintió una envidia terrible por aquel popote—. ¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo? Eso hiere, Ichigo.

—Claro que no—bufó el muchacho, dándole un trago a su chocolate caliente—. El problema es que ahora no voy a poder ligar con nadie.

En medio del ambiente caldeado del Starbucks cerca del campus universitario, con la gente yendo de acá para allá, las risas explotando en todos lados y los hipsters fotografiando sus vasos y sus tazas, Grimmjow sintió que se quedaba boquiabierto. Ya había asumido que Ichigo no era el santurrón que él había creído al principio, pero no se esperaba una respuesta como esa.

Los ojos azules Jaegerjaquez analizaron al peli naranja a fondo. Desde su ceño fruncido hasta la pequeña gota de chocolate que había quedado sobre su labio superior, de cuando se había llevado el tazón a la boca. Entendía cómo era que Ichigo tenía tanto éxito, ya fuera entre hombres como entre mujeres, porque el tipo realmente era guapo. Con ese color de cabello vibrante que parecía un faro y ese rostro francamente impactante, no era difícil entender que no tenía problemas encontrando aventuras de fin de semana.

Pero que se corriera el rumor de que uno de los chicos más deseados de la universidad estaba saliendo con otro de los más populares, francamente les mataba el juego a los dos.

Y Grimmjow acababa de darse cuenta de eso.

¿Qué estupidez acababa de hacer? Había dos opciones: o alguien terminaba creyendo que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Ichigo y acababa sus días como el más odiado del campus, o viceversa. Si Ichigo encontraba material de aventura y se acostaba con alguien, todo el mundo iba a despreciarlo. De la misma forma, si Grimmjow llegaba a encontrarse en esa situación, seguramente la totalidad de la universidad iba a despreciarlo.

Acababa de cortarse las alas solito.

—Oh, mierda—masculló, dejando caer la cabeza—. ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¿Que qué _hacemos_?—repitió lentamente el muchacho, casi acariciando las palabras con su lengua—. Eso me sonó a manada.

—Pues es problema de ambos.

—Problema en el que _tú_ me metiste, Kitty.

— ¿Vas a dejarme solo?—inquirió Grimmjow, alzando las cejas hacia él. Los ojos de Kurosaki estaban fijos en los suyos, y una pequeña sonrisita de superioridad tironeaba de la esquina izquierda de sus labios. El peli azul se encontró mirando fijamente, como en un trance, el hoyuelo que se le había hundido en la mejilla.

—No, claro que no. Vivimos juntos, así que nunca vería el fin de e…

Se detuvo a antes de terminar la frase cuando su celular vibró furiosamente en su bolsillo. La alerta de mensajes sonaba una y otra vez a través de los parlantes del aparato, con tanta fuerza que se sobreponía incluso al barullo de la cafetería. Muchísimos pares de ojos se clavaron en la pareja, algunos ceños fruncidos dedicados hacia ellos.

No es como si a ninguno le importara, aunque a Grimmjow sí le molestaba un poco el exceso de ruido tecnológico.

Cuando el peli naranja extrajo el teléfono de su lugar de descanso y desbloqueó la pantalla, el número de mensajes en su casilla casi lo hizo caerse de su asiento.

~Nell [04:20 PM]: _¡¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON KITTY?!_

~Pirata (aka Nnoitra) [04:20 PM]: _quiero por-me-no-res. No vas a poder vivir tranquilo, Lil' Pumpkin_

~Mr. Chicle (aka Szyael) [04:19 PM]: _uuff, así que por eso oí crujir tu cama…_

~Shuu [02:59 PM]: _el papel tapiz, ya, claro_

~Shin [02:37 PM]: _eres una zorra, ¿te lo habían dicho? No, mentira, eres mi héroe_

~Ken [02:39 PM]: _tuve la peor idea del mundo, ¿eh?_

~Hanatarou [02:39 PM]: _felicidades, Ichi, Jaegerjaquez parece un buen tipo_

~Matsumoto R. [02:35 PM]: _KUROSAKI_

~Shiro [02:34 PM]: _que te aproveche,_ aibou _!_

—Estás oficialmente muerto, Kitty.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Incluso mi primo cree que…! Oh, no importa. Da lo mismo. Mi vida social está capút. No me queda nada excepto mi carrera.

El tono de voz mortificado de Ichigo hizo que Grimmjow soltara una risita. No era muy común en él ir riéndose como una chica por la vida, pero es que la reacción de Pumpkin realmente era exagerada. Después de todo, él no era el único que iba a tener que controlarse de ahora en adelante. La perspectiva de pasar por la fase de «te explico que solamente le dije a Ichinose que soy el novio de Kurosaki para que lo dejara tranquilo» con cada affaire que tuviera, le atraía tanto como recibir el mordisco de una serpiente cascabel.

Viéndole el lado bueno, por lo menos ahora podría concentrarse en sus exámenes sin tener que preocuparse de mantener a su amiguito dentro de sus pantalones. El rumor de que tenía novio seguramente era anticonceptivo suficiente.

—Podríamos sacar algo de provecho de la situación—comenzó el peli azul, lentamente, mientras hacía subir sus ojos por la camiseta blanca de Ichigo. Se recreó en la visión de aquellas afiladas clavículas, en la nuez de Adán que se marcaba contra la piel de su garganta y en aquellos labios que eran básicamente el pecado hecho carne—. ¿Follamos o no?

Ichigo se atragantó con su chocolate caliente.

— ¿Te estás ofreciendo para ser mi _fuck buddy_?—consultó el muchacho entre toses.

— ¿Por qué no? Es decir, eres el mejor que he tenido. Seguramente soy el mejor que has tenido. Nos llevamos bien en la cama y eres flexible como una maldita maestra de yoga. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Sin mencionar que lo que dices en la cama francamente me vuelve loco.

—Tu autoestima da miedo, Grimmjow—comentó Ichigo, casi cansinamente.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Amigos con beneficios?

—Ni siquiera sé tu color preferido—bufó el chico, pasando su dedo suavemente por el borde de la taza. El calor irradiando de la loza se impregnó a su yema, aunque Ichigo era incapaz de notarlo. El calor que navegaba por su cuerpo y que activaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas se lo impedía.

—El azul. Duh. Creí que era obvio. ¿El tuyo?

Ichigo suspiró con cansancio.

—El negro.

— ¿Ves? Ya nos conocemos lo suficiente. ¿Le entras o te da miedo enamorarte de mí?

Ante aquel desafío, Kurosaki alzó las cejas con tanto ahínco que casi se salieron de su frente. El problema con Ichigo era, además de que era testarudo, ligeramente promiscuo, arrogante y obsesivo con la limpieza, que los desafíos encendían en él la competitividad innata que yacía dentro de su alma. Si Ichigo Kurosaki tenía un defecto mortal, ése era la necesidad de siempre ganar, de tener la última palabra.

—Bien. Le entro.

—Ese es mi novio.

—Cierra el pico, Jaegerjaquez—se carcajeó.

—Entonces…—comenzó Grimmjow. Su voz bajó un par de octavas, sonando ronca, sensual y peligrosa, y una ola de calor decantó en la pelvis del peli naranja. La forma en la que él lo miraba lo hacía sentir vulnerable, y todavía no terminaba de decidir si le gustaba la sensación o no—… ¿tu casa o la mía?

—Jesucristo, eres un idiota…

—Con una condición, claro—murmuró de repente Kitty, alzando las cejas. Parecía que acababa de ocurrírsele una idea dorada—. El que se enamora pierde.

Ichigo lo sopesó por unos momentos. ¿El que se enamoraba perdía? ¿Qué clase de ridiculez era esa? Ichigo no se enamoraba. Se lo había prohibido a sí mismo. Después del fiasco con Byakuya, después de dar todo lo que tenía incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con ello y perder al único hombre que había amado, había adquirido la norma de no sentir nada por nadie en el ámbito romántico. Una de las razones por las que no dormía dos veces con la misma persona.

Sin embargo, eso parecía una competencia. Y como Shiro solía decir, «los Shiba nunca rechazan un desafío».

—El que se enamora pierde—confirmó, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero acababan de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Nuevamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

Ichigo descendió lentamente por su miembro, sonriéndole con superioridad desde su posición, sus manos apoyadas con seguridad en su abdomen y una gota de sudor corriéndole por la quijada. Parecía un dios hecho mortal, con la luz mortecina iluminando su piel del color del melocotón, sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados entreabiertos mientras su aliento apresurado se escapaba de ellos. Su cabello desparramado y empapado en transpiración, la ligera pátina del líquido salino cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y haciéndolo brillar bajo la tenue luz del sol naciente.

— ¿Te gusta eso?—murmuró suavemente, casi en un ronroneo. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en Grimmjow, que tenía los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido en máxima concentración—. Mierda, se siente bien tenerte dentro de mí…

—Cierra la boca—gruñó el otro, asiendo sus caderas y ondulando las suyas hacia arriba, encontrándose con la próstata de Ichigo en el acto. El sonido que salió de sus labios, aquel maullido entrecortado, hizo que Grimmjow soltara una risita burlona que se disolvió en un gemido cuando las paredes del muchacho se contrajeron a su alrededor—. Nhn…

—Dios, justo _ahí_ —murmuró temblorosamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Grimmjow se retiró y volvió a enterrarse en él, con fuerza, casi sin cuidado. Sin embargo, aunque Ichigo tenía cierta reticencia hacia el sexo duro, no puedo evitar el calor que inundó su estómago, revoloteando por sus venas como un enjambre de avispas enojadas—. ¡Ah, mierda…! ¡Grimm…!

El aludido apretó los dientes. Si Ichigo gemía su nombre una sola vez más, iba a derramarse patéticamente.

Era ya el cuarto round y ambos estaban tan cansados que apenas se podían mover. No obstante el agotamiento y el ligero adormecimiento de sus extremidades, del dolor muscular y del sueño que colgaba sobre sus cabezas como una telaraña, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar poner toda su energía restante en los últimos vaivenes de sus caderas, que alcanzaron un punto errático y que terminaron por enviarlos a los dos por sobre el metafórico precipicio.

En el momento en el que el peli azul sintió que los músculos de Ichigo se ajustaban y contraían a su alrededor, cerró sus dedos alrededor de la erección dura como una roca del menor. Un par de caricias a su miembro, e Ichigo se convirtió en un desastre cuyo único objetivo en la vida era gemir, retorcerse y temblar bajo la fuerza del orgasmo.

Grimmjow apretó los dientes, su cabeza enterrándose contra las almohadas con fuerza. Estaba seguro que después iba a tener tortícolis, pero no pudo ponerle atención a ese nimio detalle mientras se corría con más fuerza de lo que recordaba jamás.

El cuerpo del peli naranja colapsó cuan largo era sobre el suyo, el aroma almizclado del sudor y las feromonas invadiendo las fosas nasales de Grimmjow. Jadeando y estremeciéndose todavía por la fuerza de su orgasmo, solamente atinó a enterrar su nariz en la curva del cuello de Ichigo, deleitándose con el sensual aroma que se desprendía de su piel.

—No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho cuatro veces—murmuró suavemente Ichigo en su oído. Sonaba adormilado e irremediablemente cansado.

El peli azul ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas como para burlarse de él. Simplemente dejó salir una risita entrecortada, justo en el momento en el que Ichigo se desasía de él y rodaba sobre costado, volteándose en su espalda al último momento.

—Ugh—masculló, secándose el sudor de la frente—. Tengo clase con Mayuri. ¿Puedes matarme ahora?

— ¿Estás loco?—murmuró Grimmjow, a medio camino entre la realidad y el sueño—. ¿A quién me voy a follar después?

—Ha pasado un mes. ¿Todavía no encuentras a nadie que te interese?—inquirió Ichigo, cerrando los ojos. Ni siquiera se molestó en echarse las mantas encima; no tenía ni la fuerza ni la convicción para hacerlo. Sin mencionar sus músculos doloridos.

Sin embargo, Grimmjow fingió dormirse para no tener que decirle que, seguramente, nunca iba a encontrar a nadie tan interesante como él.

Un par de horas después, Ichigo y Grimmjow salieron de la cama lo más disimuladamente posible. ¿Por qué se esforzaban por parecer inocentes? ¿Por qué intentaban disimular lo que acababa de pasar? Pues había una razón muy simple. Habían logrado superar y eliminar la idea de que estaban saliendo, solamente por el gusto de acostarse con alguien más. Y no obstante su nueva libertad, ninguno de los dos había encontrado una aventura con la qué desahogarse.

Si se lo miraba con lógica, eran una pareja.

Pero no lo eran.

Mierdas confusas.

Cuando Kurosaki se dejó caer delante de su desayuno, compuso una mueca de dolor. Le dolía todo. Absolutamente todo. El sueño le zumbaba en el oído, presionándole los globos oculares dentro del cráneo y llenándole la boca de ese acartonado sabor hueco que siempre le cubría la lengua cuando no dormía lo suficiente. Sentía las caderas calientes y le hormigueaban, como si las tuviera acalambradas.

Mientras miraba fijamente su tazón con cereales, fruta y leche, Nnoitra se deslizó en la silla ubicada a su izquierda, inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su único ojo entornado en la cara de Ichigo. Se había atado el cabello en una coleta baja que dejaba a la vista todo su rostro y el parche en su ojo izquierdo, y para completar la desastrosa forma en la que se veía, iba con una raída y antigua camiseta de los _Lakers_ , unos shorts azules y chancletas.

Acomodó su taza de café frente a él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ichigo, y esperó pacientemente a que el peli naranja notara que estaba siendo observado atentamente.

Cuando por fin los ojos marrones de Ichigo se fijaron en el violeta de Nnoitra, parpadeó confuso hacia él. Entornó la mirada y frunció el ceño, intentando recordar si se había puesto pantalones. Lo cierto era que su cabeza parecía estar llena de algodón más que de materia gris.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—masculló. Sonó como si estuviera ebrio. _Muy_ ebrio.

A unos metros de distancia, por el pasillo, se oyó la ducha del baño de los inquilinos. A pesar de su cabeza adormilada, Ichigo supo al instante que Grimmjow había comenzado con su ducha de cada mañana.

—Te ves como quien lo hizo y por qué—le informó Gilga, su ojo brillando con picardía—. Si siguen así van a tener que conseguirse una cama nueva, Lil' Pumpkin.

—No te sigo—dijo Ichigo. Intentó sonar indiferente, pero el bostezo masivo que alargó la última palabra arruinó el efecto.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Kitty que se mude a tu cuarto y así arriendas el que está usando ahora? Porque se la pasa metido en tu habitación… así que asumo que tiene tu _permiso_.

El sonrojo enmascaró la cara de Ichigo incluso antes de que pudiera entender completamente las palabras del pirata. Fue como si su subconsciente tomara sus dichos, los despedazara, los volviera a juntar, los deshiciera una vez más y se los lanzara a la cara, analizados y listos para ser procesados. Así que, cuando por fin su cerebro maquinó como el de una persona normal y comprendió lo que Gilga quería decir, casi lo golpeó.

La risa que salió de los labios de Nnoitra hizo que las ganas de querer lanzarle el café encima aumentaran. Ichigo lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Vivir con un tipo como Nnoitra Gilga era un peligro para cualquiera; no tenía filtros, ni vergüenza, y se burlaba de todo el mundo. Así que realmente era de imaginarse que, en el momento en el que averiguara lo que pasaba entre él y Grimmjow, no iba a dejar que viviera tranquilo.

Ya había sido una tarea titánica sacárselo de encima cuando los rumores de que estaba saliendo con Grimmjow, en plan novios, se esparcieron por la escuela. Se tardó por lo menos una semana en hacerle entender que seguía tan soltero como lo había estado desde que llegó a Estados Unidos. Sin mencionar el tiempo que tardó en hacer comprender a sus demás inquilinos, incluido el callado y reservado Ulquiorra, que _nada_ estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Era una mentira grande como el Titanic, porque ya se habían acostado una vez, pero nadie puede culparlo por querer mantener su affaire en secreto. Después de todo, Ichigo jamás había tenido ningún amigo con beneficios. La única persona con la que se había acostado más de una vez había sido Byakuya, y aquello terminó ligeramente _mal_.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Pirata?—bufó el muchacho, concentrado en mantener su expresión lo más neutral posible.

Está demás decir que falló miserablemente.

—Oh, por favor, Lil' Pumpkin. Ustedes dos han estado acostándose desde el incidente de la supuesta relación. ¿Qué te crees, que somos idiotas?—rió Nnoitra. Fue una carcajada explosiva, que resonó por los confines más escondidos del departamento, e hizo que los demás huéspedes sacaran sus cabezas por las puertas.

—Nnoi—lo regañó Szyael, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Puedes dejar a Ichigo tranquilo? Es problema suyo con quién se acuesta y con quién no.

—Szyael tiene razón—asintió Ulquiorra, su mirada inexpresiva fija en el alto joven que se había girado hacia ellos con un ceño fruncido tan terrible como el de Ichigo—. Simplemente ponte tapones de oídos. No es la gran cosa, tú eres más ruidoso.

—Oye, muñequito, cierra la boca—ladró, entornando su ojo violeta hacia el joven de pelo negro. Ulquiorra soltó una risita (sí, esas cosas pasaban de vez en cuando) y se volvió a meter en su cuarto, como si nada hubiese pasado—. Y ustedes vuelvan a sus asuntos, diablos…

—Nnoitra Gilga—dijo Nelliel, lentamente, saliendo de su cuarto aún en pijama. Los cortísimos pantalones del pijama solamente bajaban un par de míseros centímetros desde su pelvis y la suelta camiseta blanca de tirantes parecía haber sido hecha para resaltar sus senos—. Si Ichi y Kitty están acostándose, eso no es problema tuyo. Nadie te dijo nada cuando trataste de meterte en mis pantalones, ¿verdad?

Gilga compuso una mueca de dolor.

—Me golpeaste.

—Claro que te golpeé. Te dije unas trescientas veces que soy asexual. Así que si no quieres que le cuente a Ichi _todos_ los pormenores de tus intentos de llevarme a la cama, simplemente déjalo en paz.

Ichigo parpadeó confundido. ¿Nnoitra había tratado de meter a Nelliel a su cama? ¿Qué clase de disparate era ese? Los miró de hito en hito, sus ojos marrones clavándose primero en el rostro de Nell, que estaba de brazos cruzados, y luego en el de Nnoitra, que había desviado la mirada y de pronto encontraba muy interesante la columna danzante de vapor que ascendía desde su café.

—Eso creí. Por cierto, Ichi—continuó Nell, sonriendo alegremente. Se giró hacia el peli naranja, sus grandes ojos grises brillando—, ¿te apetecería ir con nosotros a tomarte algo? Tengo una presentación en un café y…

—Espera, para—el peli naranja frunció el ceño, presa de una confusión creciente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué se había perdido?—. ¿Presentación?

Ella soltó una risita infantil.

—Nunca te conté, ¿verdad? Pues sí, canto en un pequeño café cerca de la universidad. Es una buena paga y tengo mi séquito de seguidores.

Dicho aquello, y con un guiño de su ojo izquierdo, la muchacha se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia su habitación. Tras su espalda, su alta coleta se balanceó de aquí para allá, el largo cabello verde agua enroscándose en sus hombros como una enredadera.

—Te salvaste, Lil' Pumpkin.

—No lo parece.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi era una de las personas más escalofriantes que Ichigo había tenido la desgracia de conocer. Por alguna razón, el tipo se había tatuado toda la cara de blanco y negro, lo que lo hacía parecerse desagradablemente a una calavera con piel transparente encima. Era un efecto extraño al que el peli naranja estaba seguro nunca iba a acostumbrarse.

—No lo entiendo—dijo él, lentamente, mirando a su profesor con confusión. Parecía ser una mañana muy confusa para él, aunque eso podía deberse a la miserable cantidad de sueño que había obtenido y al dolor lacerante en todo su cuerpo—. ¿Quiere que yo haga _qué_?

Los ojos dorados del director de la carrera de medicina se clavaron en el peli naranja. A Ichigo jamás le había gustado Mayuri, por alguna razón que iba mucho más allá de su extraña apariencia. Estaba acostumbrado a los ojos extraños y las pieles tatuadas o de distintos colores. Después de todo, Shirosaki realmente resaltaba en cualquier lugar al que iba. Su piel y cabello blancos como la nieve hacían que fuera fácil encontrarlo entre cualquier multitud. Sin embargo, Kurotsuchi le ponía los pelos de punta por alguna razón desconocida; parecía que tras su cara se escondiera un sicópata, un asesino a sangre fría.

Seguramente, si se lo hubiese encontrado en la calle sin conocerlo, habría corrido a todo lo que le dieran las piernas.

—Quiero que seas mi asistente.

Ichigo abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró sin haber dicho ninguna palabra. La idea rebotaba contra las paredes de su cráneo igual que un niño saltando sobre un castillo inflable, y la masiva falta de sueño hacía que sus procesos neuronales se ralentizaran de manera enervante. Apretó los dientes, obligando a su cabeza a envolverse alrededor de la idea, y luego lo intentó de nuevo:

— ¿Qué?

 _Wow, vaya, eso fue simplemente merecedor de un Nobel._

Kurotsuchi rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Para ser considerablemente más pequeño que Ichigo, y ciertamente lucir más enclenque que él, el tipo era aterrador. Quizás era la forma en la que su mirada analizaba los cuerpos de las personas que lo rodeaban como si fueran sujetos de investigación.

—Eres un chico listo, Kurosaki. El mejor de mi clase—ante la última frase, Mayuri arrugó la nariz. No parecía contento con que a alguien _realmente_ le fuera bien en su materia. Era como si su único objetivo en el mundo fuera hacer sufrir a sus estudiantes—. Te mereces una recompensa.

El muchacho realmente no veía cómo era que eso se podía percibir como una recompensa, porque ahora iba a tener que ocupar más de su escaso tiempo en ayudar a uno de los profesores más bizarros que rondaban por los pasillos de la universidad.

El aula estaba completamente vacía; Ichigo había recogido sus cosas en cuanto el profesor les había dado el permiso para irse. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había alcanzado a levantarse de su asiento para retirarse, cuando el maestro lo había llamado sin siquiera mirarlo. Estaba borrando parsimoniosamente algunos escasos apuntes que había escrito en la pizarra blanca y brillante, las líneas del plumón negro desapareciendo a medida que el borrador les pasaba por encima.

Por un mísero momento, Ichigo realmente creyó que iban a asesinarlo. Luego, su cabeza embotada por el sueño cayó en la cuenta de que eso era bastante poco probable.

Lo que nos lleva a su situación actual.

—Eso—comenzó el peli naranja, intentando ponerle tanto entusiasmo como pudo a la frase— suena genial.

Fracasó miserablemente, e incluso su profesor lo notó.

—No pareces muy emocionado con la idea—le informó Mayuri, alzando unas casi invisibles cejas.

—No dormí muy bien—confesó el chico, sintiendo un escalofrío de desagrado bajarle por el espinazo. No solamente iba a tener que sacrificar su tiempo libre para poder ayudar al profesor, sino que iba a tener que _pasar_ tiempo con él. Con todo lo que le asqueaba la idea—. Pero acepto la oferta.

No es que uno se pudiera negar a una petición de Kurotsuchi, incluso aunque fuera una amablemente hecha. El director de su carrera encontraría cualquier excusa para cruzarse por su camino y obtener lo que deseaba. Siempre era así. Y una de las cosas que Ichigo menos quería en el mundo era que alguien tan sociópata como su profesor lo siguiera por ahí; iba a terminar dándole un ataque cardíaco.

Luego de despedirse y salir caminando lo más rápido posible del aula sin llegar a correr, Ichigo dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Aunque aún le hormigueaban los ojos, le dolían las caderas, tenía entumecidas las piernas y los brazos, tenía una tortícolis épica y le latía la cabeza al compás del pulso, alejarse de ese tipo era algo digno de ser celebrado.

El peli naranja no era prejuicioso para nada. Siendo homosexual y teniendo ese cabello jodidamente vistoso, había aprendido a una muy temprana edad que no se podía juzgar a la gente sin conocerla primero. Sin embargo, había ido descubriendo con el paso del tiempo que por mucho que intentara no hacerse ideas a primera vista, un montón de veces esas primeras impresiones daban mala espina por algo. Mayuri había sido una de esas veces.

Su siguiente clase se la pasó dormitando en su asiento, el almuerzo lo usó para dormir un poco en la biblioteca del campus, y su última clase se la pasó tan inconsciente como la hora de la comida. En resumidas cuentas, al final de su día de escuela seguía siendo un zombi que fácilmente podía rivalizar con los actores de _The Walking Dead_ , con un humor de perros y unos ojos hinchados que lo hacían parecer un pez fuera del agua.

Caminar a casa, solo, fue un suplicio. No solamente los ruidos que los audífonos sonando a todo volumen en sus oídos con un tema de _Fall Out Boy_ eran incapaces de aislar lo hacían fruncir el ceño, sino que serpenteaba como un borracho por la calle. De haberse visto a través de los ojos de otra persona, seguramente habría pensado que era un alcohólico en busca de otra botella.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha caliente. Por primera vez en semanas su hogar estaba vacío; sus inquilinos aún estaban en clases o habían salido para alguna parte. Recordaba vagamente tener un compromiso a la noche, algo que tenía que ver con Nell, pero su cabeza embotada debido a la falta de descanso no parecía querer hacer su trabajo.

Solamente al terminar de ducharse y prender su portátil (para comenzar con un trabajo larguísimo que uno de sus profesores les había encargado) y un correo de Nell apareció en su bandeja de entrada, fue que recordó que se había comprometido a asistir a su presentación en un café.

Dejó salir un gruñido de exasperación. Eran las siete y media de la tarde y lo único que quería era quedarse inconsciente sobre su colchón. Sin embargo, le había prometido a su amiga que asistiría a su función, y no podía simplemente romper un compromiso así como así. Seguro, podía decirle a la chica que se sentía demasiado cansado como para asistir, pero sentía que podía herir sus sentimientos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el respaldo de su sofá de color verde. La casa olía diferente ahora que no vivía solo; podía oler la especiada comida latinoamericana que, de vez en cuando, Nell preparaba los días que tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en la cocina. Flotaba a su alrededor el perfume de Nnoitra, mezclado con el reminiscente aroma a tabaco que se desprendía desde el cenicero vacío de Grimmjow, el constante olor de los libros nuevos que Szyael traía casi todos los días, el persistente efluvio del café que los mantenía a todos despiertos las noches que tenían que estudiar para los exámenes. El ligero tufillo a limón del limpiador con el que mantenía los pisos impecables y la esencia de los muffins de arándano que Ulquiorra devoraba como si no existiera otra comida en el mundo.

El cambio era bueno. Lo veía ahora. Ya no llegaba a un hogar solitario para ahogarse en sus problemas, ya no sentía que tenía que estar fuera de casa todo el tiempo porque no soportaba la ausencia de alguien más que invadiera su espacio. Aunque al principio había sentido un montón de dudas con respecto a alquilar las habitaciones sobrantes, ahora sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión posible.

Las horas se arrastraron pesadamente hacia delante, y a eso de las diez, los cinco inquilinos y el dueño de casa estaban vestidos con sus mejores fachas para asistir a la presentación de la muchacha, que saltaba arriba y abajo sobre sus pies. Una guitarra electroacústica que debía costar una millonada de dólares yacía dentro de un estuche de vinilo forrado con terciopelo, que Nell abrazaba contra su cuerpo como si fuera su propia vida.

Ichigo, vestido de vaqueros blancos ajustados, Converse, una camiseta de Vans of the Wall de color azul oscuro y con una campera de cuero encima, le dio un último trago a su tercer café en menos de dos horas. La cafeína le latía en las venas como un corazón aparte del suyo, burbujeando con su energía falsa en cada parte de su cuerpo. Inhaló profundo, mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello, y se giró hacia los chicos, que ya salían por la puerta.

Intentó no mirar mucho a Grimmjow, que enfundado dentro de unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro que eran básicamente ilegales, le dirigió una sonrisa alrededor del cigarrillo encendido que le colgaba de sus labios. La camiseta blanca de cuello en V dejaba a la vista sus afiladas clavículas y la suficiente cantidad de piel para que fuera insinuante y estimulara a la imaginación.

El problema era que el peli naranja no necesitaba imaginarse nada. Se había aprendido el cuerpo de Grimmjow de memoria, cada cicatriz, lunar y curva de sus músculos. Cada recoveco en su piel.

Y los deseaba todos con la misma fuerza que el primer día.

—Oh, esperen—los detuvo Grimmjow, alzando un dedo para que los demás le prestaran atención—. Tengo algo para ti, Nell.

La muchacha se giró hacia él, su largo cabello atado en una trenza que caía elegantemente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos grises, delineados con maestría para resaltar los irises, se clavaron en el peli azul, que se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se metió a su habitación.

Por alguna razón, Ichigo sintió cierta desazón. Casi había perdido la costumbre de ver a Jaegerjaquez metiéndose en su cuarto.

Cuando Grimmjow regresó, traía consigo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Era un rectángulo plano que cabía perfectamente dentro de la palma de su mano, de un elegante color verde esmeralda.

Se la tendió a la muchacha, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Esto te lo envía mi madre.

— ¿Tía Annelisse?—inquirió ella, saltando de emoción. Le quitó la caja de las manos a Grimmjow con un rápido arco de su mano, y la miró como si fuera el Santo Grial—. ¿Qué me envió?

— ¿Y tú te crees que yo sé?—bufó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ichigo fue capaz de ver la sonrisita de Nnoitra, que le dedicaba a Szyael y a Ulquiorra una mirada cómplice. La cantarina risita del chico de lentes le dijo al peli naranja que todos, menos él y Nell, sabían perfectamente lo que estaba dentro de la caja.

—Eres tan borde—murmuró la peli verde, imitando a Grimmjow y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Presionó el cierre de la caja, y esta se abrió en el acto. Dentro, apoyadas contra la arrebullada seda, había un collar plateado con una semi corchea incrustada en pequeñísimos brillantes, y una púa del color exacto del cabello de Nell.

Con los ojos como platos, extrajo primero la púa y la observó detenidamente. En letras doradas, estampadas en bajo relieve, se leía perfectamente «Nelliel», en una elegante letra cursiva llena de florituras y adornos. Luego, casi como si no pudiera creerse lo que había frente a sus ojos, Nell introdujo sus dedos por entremedio de la cadena, y levantó el colgante.

El dije se balanceó grácilmente, atrapando la tenue luz que venía desde la ampolleta sobre sus cabezas, girando sobre sí mismo como un globo terráqueo.

—Esto no lo envió mi tía—masculló, girando sus ojos hacia Grimmjow—. Esto lo compraste tú, Grimm.

—Bueno—concedió él, rindiéndose por fin y dejando salir una carcajada—. Llevas años llorando porque querías uno de esos. Así que le pedí a mi madre que me transfiriera algo de dinero para poder comprártelo.

Nell se lanzó hacia él, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del peli azul, regalándole uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos de cariño.

— ¡Lo amo, Grimm! ¡Es hermoso! No podría haber pedido mejor primo que tú…

—Espera—los detuvo Ichigo, por fin incluyéndose en la conversación—. ¿Son primos?

— ¿No se nota?—se carcajeó Nnoitra, suavemente. Miraba fijamente a Nell, que parecía completamente ajena al escrutinio del alto joven. Había algo en su solitario ojo violeta que Ichigo reconoció de inmediato, pero que se le escapó igual de rápido.

—La púa fue idea de Jack Sparrow—indicó Szyael, apuntando hacia Nnoi con un grácil y delgado dedo.

—Me encanta, Nnoi, gracias—murmuró ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Un silencio incómodo se depositó sobre los presentes, mientras una sonrisa sincera se extendía por los labios del más alto de todos. Fue una sonrisa distinta a la que Ichigo había visto desde que lo conoció. Era una genuina.

Ahí fue que lo entendió: Nnoitra no solamente había querido llevarse a Nell a la cama, sino que también _gustaba_ de ella.

—Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos. Es tu presentación número cincuenta en el café, y nadie quiere perderse ese honor, ¿verdad?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, aullando como lobos vueltos locos y riéndose a carcajadas, el grupo se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Ichigo abriendo la marcha. Tiró de la manija, mientras apagaba el interruptor de la luz, y dejó que todos salieran primero.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, metió la llave en la cerradura y cerró su casa a cal y canto. Se guardó las llaves a los bolsillos y se giró sobre sus talones, sonriendo ampliamente. Por lo menos, ya no sentía que iba a desmayarse de sueño de un momento a otro.

— ¡Eh, Lil' Pumpkin! ¡Mueve tu trasero o te dejamos atrás!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Nnoitra!—contestó el aludido, dedicándole un ceño fruncido de esos que solamente podía hacer él.

Soltó una risita cuando Grimmjow y Nnoi le mostraron el dedo medio, antes de carcajearse y terminar de bajar las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento.

Estaba tan concentrado en seguirlos, que no vio al alto hombre de piel blanca, cuyo aspecto recordaba a la porcelana. En medio de la oscuridad iluminada tenuemente por las farolas, su cabello negro, cortado a la altura de los hombros, parecía ónix brillando suavemente.

Unos ojos azules oscuros, como el mar Antártico, se clavaron en él, mientras el atractivo hombre sonreía imperceptiblemente.

—Hola, Kurosaki Ichigo—murmuró suavemente el hombre, retirando sus manos de la baranda y dando un paso hacia el peli naranja.

Sin atreverse a creerlo, el muchacho se giró sobre sus talones y clavó sus ojos marrones en el atractivo extraño parado delante de su apartamento.

— ¿Byakuya?—masculló, incrédulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**La fresa, el gato y la flor de cerezo.**

— ¿Lil' Pumpkin?—inquirió Grimmjow, frunciendo el ceño. Desanduvo sus pasos, subiendo la escalera de dos en dos, y se deslizó con elegancia por el pasillo delimitado entre la baranda y los departamentos—. ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Ichigo se habían quedado clavados en el alto hombre pálido, observándolo como si se hubiese levantado desde una tumba. Completamente estático, con la boca entreabierta, la única palabra que había salido de sus labios aún flotando en el aire, como si la hubiesen escrito sobre sus cabezas.

La atmósfera tensa se estiraba cada vez más, como un elástico amenazando con cortarse. Grimmjow frunció el ceño hacia el peli naranja, que parecía completamente incapaz de salir de su estupor. Parecía haberse quedado atrapado en un limbo, muy lejos de allí, un lugar donde nadie podía alcanzarlo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—comentó suavemente el extraño. Al echarle una ojeada evaluadora, el peli azul notó que era muy bien parecido, con su rostro de facciones afiladas aunque extrañamente delicadas, aquellos ojos azules muy oscuros, tan impresionantes como los suyos, y aquella piel de porcelana que parecía resplandecer en plateado bajo las luces de las farolas que iluminaban el estacionamiento—. ¿Dos años ya?

Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato. Como si despertara del sopor de un sueño muy pesado, parpadeó confuso, para luego fruncir el ceño en su expresión de marca registrada. El pequeño aleteo de pánico que se había levantado en el estómago de Grimmjow se asentó al notar que, por fin, el muchacho había vuelto en sí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Byakuya?

Su voz sonó afilada y fría, un tono que nunca le había escuchado. Sabía que ese tipo, el tal Byakuya, debía ser alguien importante para Ichigo. Si no, la tensión en sus hombros no sería tanta, la precaución moviéndose sigilosa tras sus ojos marrones entornados no estaría allí.

El peli azul se debatía entre interferir en aquella burbuja incómoda que solamente los encerraba a ellos dos, o simplemente girarse sobre sus talones y dejarlos en paz. Sin embargo, algo en la forma en la que Byakuya miraba a Ichigo hizo que un estremecimiento caliente y desagradable le bajara por la espalda.

—Grimmjow—dijo Ichigo entonces, girándose hacia él. Le dedicó una tensa sonrisa, dándole una muy corta mirada de soslayo al azabache—. ¿Pueden tú y los muchachos adelantarse?

— ¿Estás seguro?—inquirió, mirándolo a los ojos. Sentía la acuciante necesidad de meterse entre él y el recién llegado, como si Ichigo necesitara protección. Sabía de antemano que el peli naranja era completamente capaz de defenderse por sí mismo, pero sus más básicos instintos le decían que no lo dejara solo.

Aunque, lamentablemente, eso no era su decisión.

Pumpkin asintió con la cabeza, inhalando profundamente. Por la forma en la que su rostro se contrajo, cualquiera podía creer que estaba dirigiéndose a la guerra y no a conversar con alguien de su pasado.

Cuando Ichigo se mordió el labio, Grimmjow supo que no podía simplemente irse.

— ¿Sabes? Que ellos se adelanten. Yo me quedo contigo.

Los ojos marrones de Kurosaki se ampliaron como platos, clavándose en él. A Grimmjow no se le pasó desapercibido el agradecimiento que brilló en ellos como un faro, desapareciendo tan rápido que casi pensó que había perdido el juicio.

Algo más envalentonado, Ichigo se giró hacia Byakuya, que los miraba de hito en hito. Grimmjow pudo notar entonces la delicada curva de su cuello, que caía como el mármol tallado hacia sus clavículas, cubiertas por una camisa negra.

Tenía que admitirlo: el bastardo estaba buenísimo. Buenísimo en plan darle contra el ropero hasta aparecer en Narnia.

Grimmjow, por su parte, se inclinó por la baranda, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos. Los ceños fruncidos y las expresiones de molestia no se hicieron esperar, pero él los interrumpió de inmediato, haciéndoles señas para que se marcharan al café. Después de todo, no estaba demasiado lejos, así que no iba a tardar mucho en alcanzarlos.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Nnoitra terminó de bajar los últimos peldaños, seguido por Nell, que parecía un tanto decepcionada, Ulquiorra, y cerrando la marcha, Szyael. Se perdieron al bajar por la acera, unos metros más allá, desapareciendo entre la noche como si la oscuridad se los hubiese tragado.

Grimmjow frunció los labios alrededor de su cigarrillo apagado.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta—dijo Byakuya. Su voz tenía una cadencia plana y suave, como alguien que habla dentro de una habitación llena de personas y que no tiene que esforzarse porque todos en cada rincón lo escuchen. Era francamente enervante—, Rukia ha venido de visita. Se está quedando en un hotel ahora mismo.

— ¿Y has venido tú solo?—inquirió Ichigo. Sus facciones se iluminaron ligeramente, aunque fueron reemplazadas casi de inmediato con un ceño fruncido temible—. No, eso no es lo importante. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección, Bya?

Volviéndose hacia Ichigo, el peli azul no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el apodo.

—Preguntando por aquí, por allá—contestó el aludido, escuetamente.

Kurosaki dejó salir un suspiro de molestia. Apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, como si buscara calmarse ante la desagradable situación. La verdad sea dicha, Ichigo no se sentía listo para tener esa conversación con su ex novio. Era todo demasiado confuso, porque lo había amado como a nadie, y la razón por la que su relación terminó seguía haciéndolo sentir como un inútil.

Después de todo, ¿quién no se sentiría de esa forma si tu pareja decide botarte porque no lo satisfaces sexualmente?

—Escucha, Byakuya—murmuró el peli naranja por fin, bajando la mano y metiéndosela al bolsillo. Su mano libre imitó a la primera y se enfundó en la bolsa. De pronto, el muchacho parecía muy incómodo—. Ahora mismo no puedo tener esta conversación contigo. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en otra ocasión? Realmente no es un buen momen…

—Sí, Lil' Pumpkin tiene razón. Tenemos que irnos—interrumpió Grimmjow, dedicándole a Byakuya esa sonrisa depredadora suya, su labio superior recogiéndose sobre sus caninos. Los ojos azules de Byakuya lo miraron por unos momentos, como si se hubiese sorprendido, pero no pudo estar completamente seguro—. Tenemos un compromiso. Ahora, si nos disculpas…

Alargó la mano hacia Ichigo, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca, y comenzó a caminar, arrastrando al joven tras de sí. Un sonidito ahogado escapó de sus labios, algo que iba entre una protesta y la estupefacción, pero no dijo nada mientras Grimmjow hacía su camino por las escaleras y luego la acera.

Estaba molesto. _Muy_ molesto.

Más allá de que Ichigo fuera un excelente ligue, Grimmjow había llegado a preocuparse realmente por él. Se llevaban bien; era casi como si se conocieran de toda una vida. Le gustaba escucharlo reírse a carcajadas, la forma en la que fruncía el ceño y en la que sus ojos siempre tenían esa chispa de alegría brillando en ellos. Pero frente a Byakuya, Ichigo parecía caer a un papel demasiado sumiso para su gusto. No le gustaba ni siquiera un poco.

— ¡Grimmjow!—se quejó Ichigo, tirando violentamente de su mano para poder liberarse. El peli azul se detuvo abruptamente, girándose a ver al muchacho, frunciendo el ceño hacia él. Clavó sus ojos en la mano de Ichigo, que sobaba suavemente la muñeca dolorida—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—No actúes como si no lo supieras—bufó, sintiéndose estúpido por tener la necesidad de explicarse. Nunca la había tenido, después de todo—. Ese tipo te pone de los nervios.

—Ese _tipo_ —siseó Ichigo, dedicándole una fría mirada—, es mi ex novio y el hermano de mi mejor amiga.

—Eso no quita que te ponga de los nervios.

El muchacho abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró sin que ningún sonido hubiese salido de ella. Un leve sonrojo se le subió a las mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada desde Grimmjow, encontrando de pronto muy interesante una grieta en el pavimento.

—Venga, Pumpkin, puedes contarme—lo persuadió, suavemente. No estaba acostumbrado a hablarle suavemente a nadie, pero realmente nadie le importaba a ese punto. Quizás Ichigo sí lo hacía—. Ya compartimos más que una agradable amistad.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada, y la tensión en los hombros de Grimmjow se relajó instantáneamente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía tan alerta, pero algo de ello hizo que una desagradable sensación de desazón se asentara en sus huesos.

—Fue mi primer novio—murmuró Kurosaki, suspirando con cansancio—. Mi primera vez.

 _¿Cómo competir con eso?_ , se dijo el peli azul, apretando los dientes.

—Y me botó porque según él, no lo satisfacía sexualmente.

Aquello hizo que Grimmjow dejara salir un sonidito estrangulado. ¿Lil' Pumpkin? ¿No satisfacerlo _sexualmente_? ¿Qué clase de estupidez era esa? Ichigo era, hasta el momento, el mejor ligue que el peli azul se había encontrado en toda su vida. La forma en la que hablaba dentro del dormitorio, cómo usaba su cuerpo de formas francamente increíbles, lo flexible que era, lo expresivo que resultaba ser, la sensualidad con la que hacía absolutamente todo en la cama. ¿Cómo podía una persona no estar satisfecha con él?

— ¿El tipo está ido de olla?—inquirió, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Supongo que fue porque no me gustaba todo el rollo del sadomasoquismo—se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. No obstante, Grimmjow pudo ver el dolor que estalló en su rostro al decir aquello—. Pero no importa. Fue hace dos años y medio.

Grimmjow observó largamente al muchacho. Con veinticinco años, nunca había tenido una pareja. Ni siquiera un amigo con beneficios; no hasta Ichigo. Tampoco se había preocupado por alguna de las personas que pasaban por su cama. Pero algo en el chico era distinto, algo tenía que lo hacía sentir la necesidad de protegerlo y verlo contento.

El dolor y la humillación que brillaban en sus ojos no pertenecían allí. Era antinatural; cada célula, cada átomo de su cuerpo se lo decía. Ichigo se merecía tener una sonrisa siempre en los labios, no sentirse como una mierda porque simplemente no congenió con alguien en la cama. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de algo como eso. ¿Y qué si no estaba de acuerdo con dejarse dominar de esa forma? El BDSM requería el consentimiento de _ambas_ partes. ¿Cuál era el problema de un polvo vainilla cuando lo que venía con ello era un video porno con piernas?

Sin mencionar las charlas interesantes, el cuidado, el cariño y la comprensión que Ichigo ofrecía.

Pero por muy enojado que Grimmjow se sintiera, había un pequeño problema.

Aquello no era su asunto.

—Vamos. Nell va a tocar en quince minutos—susurró, desviando los ojos desde Ichigo para mirar hacia la esfera del reloj en su muñeca. Pero, sobre todo, para que no viera el conflicto interno que lo arrastraba como la enfurecida marea de un día de tormenta.

— ¡Buenas noches a todos!—saludó la alegre voz de Nell. Sentada cómodamente en un alto taburete de madera, con los talones apoyados en los listones horizontales que mantenían unidas las patas y la guitarra cruzada sobre el regazo colgando de una correa de color verde agua que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, le dedicó una sonrisa al público asistente a la función de aquella noche. El pequeño café perteneciente a su madre estaba lleno a rebosar, gente ocupando todas las mesas y asientos de la barra, e incluso parada entre las personas sentadas. Se sentía la excitación sobrevolar las cabezas de los asistente, y por un momento, Ichigo se sintió genuinamente feliz por Nell. Parecía llevarse muy bien con los clientes que iban a verla—. Como ya saben, soy Nelliel. Esta noche, voy a tocar tres canciones para ustedes.

— ¿Sólo tres?—murmuró Nnoitra, parado detrás del peli naranja. Habían llegado ligeramente tarde, así que habían perdido la posibilidad de sentarse en una de las mesas. Sin embargo, estaban muy cerca del pequeño escenario iluminado con luces magenta y azules que hacían parecer a Nell una aparición.

A su lado, Grimmjow sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole a la nada sus afilados caninos. Ichigo tuvo que contener el gemido que luchó por dejar sus labios; era la misma sonrisa malévola que le dedicaba antes de estamparse completamente contra él y enviarlo directamente al borde del dolor y del placer.

¿Era ético que hiciera eso en público, en frente de la asexual Nelliel Tu Odelschwank? Pues no. ¿Le interesaba a Grimmjow que lo fuera? Mucho menos.

—La primera se llama _This is Gospel_ , de Panic! At The Disco. Espero la disfruten.

Mientras la muchacha comenzaba a rasguear las cuerdas de su guitarra con una innegable habilidad, Ichigo le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Grimmjow. El peli azul se había unido a los vítores que habían explotado desde la pequeña multitud, aplaudiendo y aullando hacia su amiga, que les dedicaba una sonrisa. Bajo las suaves luces de colores, sus ojos parecían cambiar de color a medida que lo hacía la iluminación; del morado al verde, luego al azul, luego al rojo. Su cabello había perdido el color, luciendo plateado y luego magenta, su piel brillando como latón.

Seguía sin poder creerse lo comprensivo que se había mostrado Grimmjow luego del incidente con Byakuya, y ciertamente, seguía sin poder hacer entrar en su cabeza que Byakuya Kuchiki realmente estaba en Estados Unidos. Habría podido esperar un montón de cosas, pero no que su ex estuviera en el mismo continente. Mucho menos en la misma ciudad.

Cuando Nell comenzó a cantar, Ichigo tuvo que desviar toda su atención desde Grimmjow hacia la muchacha. Había cerrado los ojos y estaba vertiendo su alma en la letra, una canción que el peli naranja había oído una que otra vez pero a la que realmente nunca le había puesto atención. Se arrepentía por ello, porque la letra sonaba francamente hermosa.

—Eh, Pumpkin—oyó que Grimmjow murmuraba en su oído—. ¿Te parece si después de que Nell se baje del escenario vamos a alguna parte?

Kurosaki le dedicó al mayor una mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Alguna parte como cuál?—inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé—contestó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedes escoger el lugar.

— ¿Estás tratando de meterte en mis pantalones, Kitty?—consultó Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos e intentando parecer severo. Sin embargo, la risita que se filtró en su voz arruinó todo el efecto.

— ¿Yo? ¿En tus pantalones, Lil' Pumpkin?—Grimmjow puso la mano derecha sobre su corazón, pareciendo ofendido—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

El muchacho soltó una carcajada que silenció contra el dorso de su mano. Agradecía infinitamente que Grimmjow intentara distraerlo, porque su cabeza seguía vagabundeando hacia los recuerdos felices de sus primeros meses de relación con el jefe de la familia Kuchiki. Era extraño pensar en todo ello, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la vida sexual tan activa que llevaba últimamente.

—Es para que puedas relajarte—continuó el peli azul. Su voz carecía del tono juguetón de antes y el sarcasmo que parecía llenar sus palabras cada vez que abría la boca. Se había metido las manos a los bolsillos y parecía ligeramente incómodo—. Sigues tenso después de encontrarte con _él_.

Ichigo le dedicó una mirada fija a Grimmjow. Lo observó detenidamente, desde los mechones que caían sobre su frente, hasta la sombra azulada de la barba que crecía en su barbilla. Lo miró a los ojos, notando cómo Grimmjow parpadeaba sorprendido, para luego sonreírle lentamente.

—Gracias por eso.

—Hey, ¿para qué son los amigos?

¿Amigos? Ichigo sabía que Grimmjow y él eran muchas cosas, pero "amigos" no era técnicamente una de ellas. Se acostaban, compartían secretos, dormían juntos, salían a parrandear de vez en cuando, vivían juntos. Pero, ¿se puede entablar una amistad con alguien con quien tienes relaciones varias veces por semana?

—Exactamente para eso—contestó, incluso aunque su debate interior amenazaba con salir por su boca.

Nelliel tocó _Can't Help Falling in Love_ y _Stay the Night_. Ambas canciones hicieron que el público se volviera loco y los vítores se alzaran desde la multitud como un grito de guerra. La sonrisa kilométrica de Nell iluminaba todo el local mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para agradecer los aplausos y se colgaba la guitarra a la espalda, descendiendo del escenario con ayuda de Ulquiorra.

Desapareció unos momentos detrás de bambalinas y reapareció sin el instrumento colgado. Tenía una ligera pátina de sudor que le perlaba la frente y las sienes, haciendo que el ralo cabello de la zona se encrespara y brillara bajo las luces de colores que seguían prendidas. El arrebol en sus mejillas hacía que sus ojos brillaran casi como si tuviera fiebre, pero del mes que Ichigo la había conocido, nunca jamás la había visto tan feliz.

— ¿Qué les pareció?—preguntó, acercándose a ellos y enganchando su codo casualmente con el de Nnoitra. Ichigo tuvo que contener una risita—. ¿Les gustó?

—Nelliel—dijo Ulquiorra, solemnemente. La muchacha le dedicó una mirada expectante, mientras él se aclaraba la garganta en son de broma—, podrías presentarte a _The X Factor_.

—Estás de broma—rió ella. Sin embargo, a nadie se le pasó el sonrojo de adulación que enmascaró al de emoción.

—Eso fue genial, Nell—la felicitó Ichigo, sonriéndole—. De veras podrías hacer carrera como cantante.

La ronda de felicitaciones se repitió un par de veces, y ya a las doce de la noche, Nelliel estaba extasiada. Los seis jóvenes pidieron unas cervezas y celebraron el triunfo de la muchacha, entre risas, conversaciones y cada vez más alcohol. Ya a la una de la mañana, todos estaban relativamente ebrios, momento en el que Szyael, el más sobrio de todos, propuso volver al departamento.

Ichigo y Grimmjow, sin embargo, alegaron que iban a quedarse un rato más. A pesar de que el peli azul le había propuesto a Kurosaki ir a otro lugar, Ichigo se encontró cómodo y a gusto en ese mismo sitio. Se despidieron de los demás, mientras buscaban una mesa libre al fondo del pequeño café, y cambiaban el alcohol por algo de cafeína.

La música ambiental era suave y las luces, tenues. Mientras ambos hacían sus pedidos y esperaban por sus cafés sentados cómodamente el uno frente al otro, entablaron una amena conversación, sin tintes sexuales por primera vez desde que se conocieron. Ichigo descubrió que de hecho Nell y él eran primos hermanos por parte de madre, que tenía un hermano menor llamado Axel que vivía en Seattle con sus padres. Que su padre era un fanático acérrimo de la ciencia ficción y su madre una excelente cocinera.

Grimmjow, por su parte, escuchó atentamente la descripción que Ichigo hizo de su familia. Desde las gemelas Yuzu y Karin, de diecinueve años, pasando por su fallecida madre Masaki, hasta su loco padre, apodado «la cabra vieja» por sus tres hijos y cuyo nombre real era Isshin Kurosaki. Le relató algunas aventuras que había tenido con sus amigos Renji, Rukia e Ishida en Japón, le contó acerca de cómo había conocido a Shinji desde que eran pequeños, para luego reencontrarse en Estados Unidos.

Hasta que a Grimmjow se le ocurrió meter el dedo en la llaga:

— ¿Y qué hay de ese tipo?—inquirió, dándole un sorbo a su segunda taza de café. El hormigueo del alcohol se retiraba de su sistema, siendo reemplazado por la cafeína que le burbujeaba a través del torrente sanguíneo—. ¿El tal Byakuya?

Ichigo apretó los labios, desviando la mirada. Era increíble que pudieran tener una conversación tranquila en medio del caldeado ambiente del café, con la música, las risas, las conversaciones y las personas yendo de acá para allá. Y no obstante, se las habían arreglado para generar su propio espacio privado, sin problemas para escucharse el uno al otro, inclinados hacia delante y dejando al mundo exterior tras sus espaldas.

No quería explicarle todo a Grimmjow, porque estaba seguro que iba a pensar en que era un estúpido. Lo cierto es que Ichigo se sentía como uno; no debería dejar que una cosa como esa le afectara tanto. Pero no podía evitarlo; había tenido solamente diecinueve años cuando había estado con él. Era su primera pareja, la primera persona que le gustó de esa forma.

—Es el hermano de Rukia—relató Ichigo, cuidadosamente, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la taza de café. El calor hormigueó en las palmas de sus manos y las yemas de sus dedos—. Era un misterio, ¿sabes? Rukia nunca supo que estuviera con nadie. El tipo está como quiere y… yo estaba medio enamorado de él desde que lo conocí.

Grimmjow apretó los labios. ¿Por qué le molestaba oír algo así? No era como si sintiera algo más que compañerismo por Ichigo…

—Cuando se me acercó, apenas lo pude creer. Me dijo que le gustaba, que quería salir conmigo. Todo fue genial al principio y luego… bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia. Creyó que era un frígido. Y ahí vas, tomé mis cosas y me marché a Estados Unidos huyendo de él.

Dejó salir un suspiro resignado y se llevó la taza a los labios. Le dio un corto sorbo a su café, luego de soplar el vapor que se alzaba desde la bebida, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a Grimmjow. Le incomodaba ligeramente la fija mirada del peli azul, sus ojos como zafiros clavados sin clemencia en su cara, como buscando algo que Ichigo no podía siquiera llegar a imaginarse.

El rostro de Ichigo estaba ligeramente sonrojado debido a las cervezas y al calor que se alzaba en oleadas desde su brebaje. Los ojos color ocre parecían brillar tenuemente bajo las luces suaves del café, y su cabello estaba desparramado, oscurecido por el ligero sudor que perlaba sus sienes y encrespado en sus patillas allí donde una gota de transpiración amenazaba con dejarse caer al vacío.

Era jodidamente guapo. No, ni siquiera guapo. Eso no alcanzaba a cubrir lo que Ichigo realmente era; no había palabras en el vocabulario de Grimmjow para poder explicar el retortijón que sus tripas daban cada vez que lo miraba por mucho tiempo.

Para poder hacer algo de tiempo, imitó al peli naranja y le dio un largo sorbo a su café. Su cabeza ligeramente nublada por el alcohol etílico se estaba volviendo loca, eso era fácil de decir. Que encontrara guapo a Ichigo sobrio era lógico, el tipo podía tirarse un sarape encima e iba a seguir viéndose como una porno con piernas. Pero medio ebrio, su mente transformaba todo en un cuento de hadas en el que Grimmjow no creía.

Tener un coeficiente intelectual de ciento cincuenta puntos no le había hecho la vida más fácil. De hecho, se la había complicado de maneras innecesarias. Se había pasado años de su vida intentando descifrar las emociones que parecían llevarlos a todos al desastre, tratando de comprenderlas y asimilarlas. No lo había logrado jamás; razón por la que había comenzado a sentirse fastidiado de todo y todos. Pero entonces ese chico llegaba, con su obsesión por la limpieza, con la sensualidad que le resbalaba de los poros como sudor, con ese aroma almizclado enloquecedor. Y de pronto, las emociones que tanto había alejado por ser incapaz de entenderlas lo habían golpeado como las olas enfurecidas del mar en medio de una tormenta.

—Es un idiota—dijo de pronto, enredándose con las palabras. Ichigo le clavó sus ojos marrones, sorprendido, mientras bajaba el tazón blanco desde sus labios—. Byakuya, quiero decir.

Parpadeando confuso, el muchacho dejó la taza sobre el portavasos de goma.

—El idiota soy yo, Grimm—suspiró, apuntalando el codo en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza contra el talón de su mano. Jugueteó con el sobre de azúcar vacío, estirándolo entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y arrugándolo de nuevo—. No debería dejar que me afecte tanto.

—Es lógico que te afecte—continuó el peli azul, ya con más confianza—. Fue tu primer novio, tu primer amor. Eso siempre marca.

— ¿Y tú, Grimmjow?—inquirió Kurosaki, sonriendo ahora. Dejó el sobre de azúcar sobre la palma de su mano, observándolo atentamente como si la arruga que lo dividía en dos de manera diagonal fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo—. ¿Tienes algún primer amor que te haya marcado?

Una sonrisita se ladeó en los labios de Grimmjow, su labio superior levantándose y mostrándole al muchacho un afilado canino. Ichigo sabía lo que esos dientes podían hacer, y se maldijo en su fuero interno al estremecerse con el recuerdo.

—Mi primer amor siempre he sido yo mismo, Lil' Pumpkin.

— ¿Nada de rechazos, entonces?—bromeó.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no. Soy perfecto para mí mismo.


End file.
